When Two Worlds Collide
by YaoiTora
Summary: Description: Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl? R&R!
1. Chapter One: Country Boy and the Prince

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration:**Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating:**Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*_

_**Genre:**Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**NaruSasu_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words: **2,326_

_"Review"-Speaking_

_"Review"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)_

_Review –Thoughts_

_-**Review**- Flashback_

_**R&R Enjoy!**_

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_By, YaoiTora_**

**_Chapter 1: The Prince and the Country Boy_**

* * *

The yellow sunlight illuminated the light blue sky, as a young seven-year-old teenaged country boy named; Naruto Uzumaki worked at the bait shop that was close to his home. He stood at the counter of the shop waiting for his next customer. He looked up to see a girl with long pink hair and emerald-green eyes that sparkled brightly. A faint blush adored his tanned whiskered cheeks. "Hey you just," The girl said, a small smile on her face. "Hi Sakura," Sakura seemed to have a confused look that embraced her features. "Hey…?"

"Naruto." He said inwardly sighing in annoyance. Sakura grinned. "Right! Naruto, so how much?" she asked and he shook his head, his blue eyes sparkling when the light hit them. "Oh, no, no, no charge. A deal's, a deal." Sakura nodded smirking. "Ah so free bait for never riding the bus again?" He nodded. A warm breeze causing his blonde spiky hair to sway slightly.

"Naruto, can I talk to for a second?" a man with equally blonde spikey hair, blue eyes and tanned skin asked. Naruto turned his gaze away from Sakura and nodded at the man. "Yeah dad." He walked over to the car where his dad was at and he asked smirking, "So did she ask you to that Home Coming thing yet? Or did you ask her?" Naruto's eyes widened, that blush suddenly coming back on to his cheeks. "Dad! Don't embarrass me!" He scowled. The man shrugged and ruffled the teen's hair. "I'm your dad; it's my job, kid." He chuckled at the look Naruto made. "Come home right after school." He said sternly. Naruto nodded.  
"We have a lot of work to do?"

"Yeah."

Naruto nodded and went back to Sakura who was in her car already. He frowned when he saw a long-haired brunette with silver eyes sitting in the front seat of the car. "What are _you_ doing here?" The brunette smirked. "Sakura's giving us a ride until I get my new ride." He explained. "Isn't that nice?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's terrific, Neji, there's no room for me."

"Sure there is!" Sakura beamed. "Come on climb in." Neji shook his head, the arrogant smirk still on his face. "No, he's right, Gaara's already wrinkling my after lunch outfit." The red-head in the back glared. "No I'm not, Neji." He rolled his teal green eyes. Naruto did the same. "Neji, this is high school, not Vegas. You don't have to change ever hour of the damn day." Neji snorted. "Right." He turned to Sakura and muttered something that sounded like, "Let's go."

"But you might want to think about it." He said quickly when he heard what Neji had said. The pink haired girl smiled at Naruto and waved a small good-bye with her hand that wasn't on the wheel. "I'm sorry Naruto, thanks for the bait though!" Naruto let out another frustrated sigh. _Damn Neji…_ "See you." He said, his fists unconsciously tightened. "Bye!" Sakura yelled as they left for school, her hand going up in the air waving bye again to the blonde.

Naruto turned around to face his dad, his shoulders slumped slightly. His dad shrugged and gestured him to come to the car. Naruto complied and sat in the front seat. "I can't stand them. They're such princes."

"You mean princesses?" Naruto raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "No I mean they act like a prince, dad." His dad, Minato, chuckled. "You say that like it's a bad thing." Naruto gave him a look and Minato sighed. "Naruto they're just teenage boys like you, they're probably just jealous you got the looks from your dad." He grinned then suddenly the communicator rang. Naruto frowned.

"It's Namikaze, yes sir." Minato responded. Naruto saw him nodded. "No sir. Right away." Minato turned his head to face Naruto's, who had a deep frown on his face. "You're leaving?" _Again…_ Minato sighed. "Two days, kid. It's no big deal just a routine op." Naruto scowled. "Yeah that's what you always say." He rolled his eyes and sighed. "Just be careful got it?" Minato nodded. "Always." They did their secret handshake and smiled at each other. "You and me, kid."

"You and me, dad." Minato ruffled Naruto's blonde hair again and let Naruto go to school. The teen smiled and made his way in to the school building as his dad left for his job.

* * *

Out of Konoha, in a land far away called Sunagakure, lived a young sixteen-year-old Prince named, Sasuke Uchiha, in his castle getting ready for his coronation that was only a month away. "His Royal Highness, Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure." His royal adviser, teacher and guardian, Kakashi Hatake announced, smiling through his mask. "And you're walking, and walking as your subjects welcome you."

Sasuke stopped and glanced at Kakashi. "Kakashi my coronation's only a month away." He said impatiently. "Why do we have to practice now?" The silver-haired man smiled brightly through the mask. "Ah, Sasuke, you know as the saying goes, practice makes perfect!" Sasuke chuckled and rolled his eyes playfully.

"Ah!" A young woman with long blonde hair tied in to a ponytail with some hanging down over her right eye. A bright smile on her lips. "You look wonderful, my lord! May I ask who made this?" She smirked nudging him playfully. Sasuke smiled. "You did, Ino."

"So I did. I am brilliant no?" Ino asked.

"Yes." Sasuke nodded smiling. Ino grinned, clapped her hands together, and spun around her dress stretching out as she spun. Sasuke laughed and reached out his head. "May I, m'lady?" Ino laughed. "Of course, your highness." She bowed and they began dancing around for a little while as Sasuke's mother, brother, and Minato Namikaze watched over them carrying on a conversation of their own.

* * *

On the next floor of the castle, Minato Namikaze, Queen Mikoto, and Prince Itachi walked along the railing watching over the prince. "Thank so much for coming to help my darling Sasuke." Minato smiled. "It's always a pleasure, my queen. Mikoto chuckled softly smiling. "Well since Itachi and Sasuke's father has passed away only one of them must become king and that is Sasuke." She frowned slightly looking over at her eldest son. "Yes, mother?" he asked, his dark eyes staring into her own. "Take care of Sasuke for me Itachi. Both of you do that for me." Minato nodded. "That'll be arranged, m'lady." Mikoto sighed. "I'm afraid General Orochimaru take advantage of someone like Sasuke, being so young and possibly vulnerable."

Minato shook his head, putting a hand on her shoulder, giving her a comforting smile. "No, I'll be there, Mikoto. He'll have me." Mikoto nodded. "I'm sure he would, Minato." Itachi spoke. "Mother, I won't be with Sasuke to protect him." At this, Mikoto's eyes widened. "What?" she asked. "What do you mean?" Itachi sighed. "Mother calm down and hear me out, please?" Mikoto sighed. "Alright."

The queen and Minato listened to Itachi's plan. After a little bit of nearly crying, Mikoto finally agreed. "I think it's a good idea." She said take a deep breath than exhaling. "But what about you?" Itachi smiled. "I'll be hiding out myself. I'll be with Kakashi while Sasuke is with Minato. But he'll need a disguise." The two blinked.  
"Disguise?" Itachi nodded. "Yes, Sasuke must be disguised as a girl. Namikaze, I've contacted your leader and gave him the details, you must explain to him that this is for his country to protect mother." Minato nodded. "I know your majesty, rest assured; I will protect Sasuke like he is my own." Itachi nodded.

"We know you will, Major Minato. We know you will."

* * *

"Sounds like your music," Sasuke said as he stood next to the preacher who was holding the crown over his head. The preacher smiled and said, "Turn to face your subjects, my lord." Sasuke complied smiling. "Honored guests, friends, family, I present to you, Prince Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the throne of Sunagakure." He announced. "He is willing to be your king." He continued. "If any person has a reason to object, let them come forward and be heard!"

Suddenly as sword came flying towards the prince Sasuke's crown. A man with sickly pale skin appeared at the scene. He wore an evil grin on his face, his golden-yellow eyes locked on Sasuke's dark ones. "I object," he said lowering his hand that had thrown the sword at the prince. "The prince is too young to be king. Sunagakure and Otogakure are to tiny countries that must unite to against the world." He said. "Therefore," he continued. "For the good of both our countries, I, General Orochimaru, declare myself President of the Costas." He grinned wickedly.

"Seize them!" he yelled. Sasuke's eyes widened. "What?" he asked as Itachi and his mother ran over to him. "The time is now, Sasuke, go with Major Minato, go now!" Sasuke looked at his mother and brother. "Come, you highness, we must go." Sasuke looked at the blonde man confused. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Where are you taking me?" Minato merely smiled softly. "I'm here to protect you, Sasuke." Swallowing heavily, Sasuke asked, "What about my mother? And Itachi? Kakashi?"

"She's going to meet us along with your brother and Kakashi, but we need to hurry." Sasuke nodded and followed Minato to his family and guardian. "Are you alright, mother? Itachi? Kakashi?" They nodded. Mikoto hugged her son. "Yes, yes, dear, I'm alright." Sasuke sighed in relief. "I knew General Orochimaru would try something like this." Itachi said softly running a hand through his hair. He looked up at Sasuke with serious, thoughtful eyes. "So I made a plan to protect you." He continued. "You must trust Major Minato," he put a hand on the man's shoulder so Sasuke had a recognition of who Minato was. "You must do as he says, alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, brother."

"Do you promise, Sasuke?" Mikoto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Yes mother, I promise." Minato put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and looked at Mikoto and Itachi. "We need to move." He said sternly. Itachi nodded. "Alright, come on."  
Sasuke, still confused, looked at his guardian and asked, "Kakashi where are we going?" The man shook his head. "Not "we" Sasuke, you." Sasuke's eyes widened. "The General will say you abandoned the country, however, your mother, Itachi, and I must stay so that the people know you will return when it's safe." Sasuke shook his head. "No! Not without you!" Mikoto took a deep breath and said, "Here, Sasuke, this necklace was given to me by your father, it'll help keep you safe. It was supposed to be a coronation gift from your brother and I but it's alright to be a little early no?" she asked smiling, a small loan tear rolling down her face. She sniffled. "So, no matter what happens, you never forget you are a prince. And you are strong like your father." She kissed him softly on the cheek. "Don't worry. We'll be together again very soon."

"We gotta go now!" Minato said hurrying Sasuke into a helicopter. "Let's go!" Mikoto and Itachi hurried the young raven into the helicopter. "Hurry inside, Sasuke." Itachi said. "Go!" Mikoto turned to Orochimaru glaring deathly at him. "You'll never find him." She said. "As long as he remains free, there will be hope in Sunagakure." Orochimaru smirked. "I could not agree more, my queen, but the prince is only a boy, madam," The smirk seemed to widen as he spoke. "He will contact his dearest mother and brother." He walked around Mikoto until he was on her left side. "And until he does, I will bring him back to Sunagakure. Where he will rot in a tiny dirty cell with his brother, guardian, and mother." Kakashi glanced at Itachi who seemed to have a hinted rage in his eyes as he watched Orochimaru speak about Sasuke and his family. "All of you will become a tragic symbol of futility to those who defy me." He looked at the guards.

"Take them away!"

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Cliffhanger! Anyways! So? What did you think? Good? Bad? Like? Love? Hate? Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :D**_

_**Next Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto Uzumaki**_


	2. Chapter Two: Meeting Naruto Uzumaki

_**Disclaimer:**_I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide. I only own Kaname and possible other ocs that'll be added into this story, apologies for not saying that in the first chapter. :)

_**Inspiration:**_Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program.

**_Rating:_**Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*

_**Genre:**_Romance/Friendship

_**Pairing:**_NaruSasu

_**Warning:**_Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D

_**Words:**_3,403

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

Enjoy chapter 2 :) I hope this chapter's not too, too bad.

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 2: Meeting Naruto Uzumaki_**

* * *

Sasuke looked around in awe as he and Minato went down an elevator. "Wh-What is this place?" he asked stuttering slightly feeling scared. Minato smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll see," he replied as the door opened. Sasuke's eyes widened, his mouth gaped open. "What…Where am I? Is this some kind of prison?" he asked. "_Not a prison,_" a low voice said. "_Protection_." Sasuke looked around until his saw a person on a screen. "_Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure._" The man continued. "_You are now under the custody of the Prince Protection Program, the PPP._" Sasuke raised an elegant thin dark eyebrow. "I've never heard of it." The man smiled. "Well, my boy, nobody here's of us until we're needed. Good work, Major Namikaze." He said. Minato smiled.

"Thank you, Director Sarutobi."

"_Level three security, you'll be safe now, Sasuke._"

"How long will I be staying here?" Sasuke asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He was worried about his family back at home in Sunagakure. "_Until you're ready four. Your brother gave us the details of his plan for you to be safe._" Sasuke nodded. "Stage four? What is stage one?" he asked. "Extraction, my lord, that's what brought you here." Minato explained. Sasuke nodded. "Oh." He said and looked at Director Sarutobi. "Stage two?"

"_Transition._"

"Transition? To what?" he asked. The director smiled. "Stage three. Come inside, why don't you? And I'll explain everything from there." Sasuke and Minato complied and went inside the program. The raven's eyes widened. _Whoa…_ Sasuke thought in awe. "Welcome, Prince Sasuke, to operational heart of the Prince Protection Program," the old man said. "A top-secret agency funded by the world's royal families." The man continued. "We are now providing protection to 29 princes, some are princesses but sometimes the prince and princess are brother and sister so it would make since to protect both prince and princess. They're all of whom have been threatened one way or another."

They walked up to a girl with long brunette hair and dark brown eyes. "Kaname, May I?" The girl nodded, smiling. "Of course, director." Sarutobi smiled back at Kaname. He showed a picture of a young princess with her family. "This is Princess Karin. Major Namikaze rescued her from a politically-motivated coup, last January." He explained. "We have placed her where no one will be able to find her." Sarutobi grinned. "Let's just say she's a little bit farther north than she used to be."

"She is freezing!" Sasuke blurted out then blushed mortified at his outburst. Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "Yes, probably but she is safe." He said. Sasuke nodded, feeling slightly bad for the girl. "Let's take a walk, shall we?" Sasuke nodded, his face still slightly red, not wanting to meet the director's eyes. "Please." He replied.

Sarutobi turned to Kaname with a straight face. "Kaname report." He ordered. Kaname nodded. "Yes sir, Princess 383 has had a successful extraction. She arrives at 01:00 hours." She said. "Princess 229 is still rejecting all attempts at transformation." Kaname frowned slightly and sighed. "And Prince 107 is still in need of our service." Sasuke nodded slowly as the report was explained. "What about me?" he asked, curiously. "Where are you sending me?"

"Nowhere yet, Sasuke." Sarutobi replied. "First you must go through stage three transformation. Now this is where your brother's suggestion came in. You will be under a disguise so no one will recognize you." He said. "Your brother suggested disguising you as a girl named Satsuki." He smiled at the look Sasuke gave him. "Now you must try very hard to keep your identity a secret even if you are Major Namikaze are the only ones that know you are male it is still important." Sasuke nodded holding back a groan. "Yes, sir, director." He replied, nodding curtly. "Now we begin with wardrobe," he said and called up some girls. Sasuke shook his head. "No! Stop!" he yelled. He took a deep breath, calming down slightly. "I don't know any of you people. I want to speak with Major Namikaze. I only _trust _him."

Sasuke's wish was granted and he was taken to a private room that Minato was in. The man gave Sasuke a concerned look. "Is everything alright? I heard yelling." He said. Sasuke looked into his blue eyes, sternly. "Take me back to my country." He ordered, quickly getting to the point. Minato sighed. He had a feeling this would happen. "Sasuke, I'm sorry but General Orochimaru as taken control of your country and has assumed command of its government." Sasuke swallowed. "But I must go back." He said, critically. Minato nodded slowly. "And you will, prince." He replied. "I promise that. As soon as we find a legal way to remove him." He promised. "In the mean time, you have to let us protect you.

"What about my mother? Itachi? My guardian Kakashi?" he asked. "Who's protecting them?" Minato smiled at Sasuke's loyalty. "You are, Sasuke, as along as you are here, in Prince or Princess Protection your mother, Itachi, and Kakashi will be safe." He sighed. "Please, your highness, General Orochimaru is hoping you'll contact your mother so he'll know where to find you." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What if he does find me?" he asked.

"He'll make an example of you by putting you in jail or on farm work, possibly worse than that even." Sasuke took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "And Sunagakure will become part of his own personal kingdom," Minato continued. "With its own true family nothing but a mere memory." Minato ran a hand through his hair. "Bottom line, if you care about your country, and your family's safety then it's best no one knows who you really are." Sasuke sighed.

"You may proceed."

Moreover, they did, the director gave them the order of disguising Sasuke as a girl named Satsuki Uzumaki from Kirigakure. He had only lips stick (Chap stick is more like it) on. A dark blue dress with black lace on the bottom, under the dress. The sleeves were short with black lace also. They had put hair put a blue hair clip in his hair to put his bangs to the side of his face. The rest of the make over wasn't need since Sasuke looked a lot like his brother though mostly like his mother (1). Therefore, the director didn't think it was necessary for Sasuke to have a lot of make up and other accessories.

The director smiled. "Good work." He said to the girls. They bowed, smiling. "Thank you, Director Sarutobi." He turned to Sasuke and said, "From now on you are Satsuki Uzumaki, Minato's niece." He glanced at the blonde man. "You know what to do from here?" he asked. Minato nodded, groaning. "Yes sir." Sarutobi nodded. "Good, Sasuke you will be acting like a normal average teenager, alright." Sasuke nodded. "Yes sir, uh what happens now?" he asked. Sarutobi grinned. "Stage four. Relocation." Minato stated.

"Where?"

"Somewhere where General Orochimaru will never be looking for the Prince of Sunagakure." Minato lead Sasuke to his car and went on his way to his home. Smiling he said, "Welcome to Konohagakure, Satsuki." Sasuke faked a smile to hide the frown that was nearly appearing on his face. _I'm going to have to start getting use to being called "Satsuki" from now on, huh?_ He sighed inwardly. _I figured… _Once they pulled in Sasuke looked around the perimeter. "Over here," Minato said, smiling. "Welcome to your new home." He chuckled. "Well for a while at least." Minato gave a passive look. "Here, let me get the door." He said and opened the car door for Sasuke to get out. "Thank you." The raven said, shyly smiling. Minato just grinned.

"You're welcome, Sasuke."

* * *

In the house Naruto was taking care of something with a family friend, Hana Inuzuka, his best friend's, Kiba Inuzuka's sister. The brunette smiled. "Here you are, Naruto." She said. Naruto gave her his infamous sunny grin and said, "Thanks, Hana." The girl waved at him and gave the blonde a flirty wink. Then she saw Minato. "Hey, looks like someone's home early." Naruto blinked. _Huh…?_ He waved bye at Hana and she yelled, "See you tomorrow!" Naruto nodded before going to see who was home. "Dad?" he asked then went in his room. "Dad? Huh?"

Naruto's blue eyes met dark jet-black ones. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing at the door, he smiled. "Hello." He bowed his head curtly. Naruto raised an eyebrow and gave an uncertain, "Hey," The teen looked around the room awkwardly. "Who are you?" he asked meeting Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply and said, "Sas…Satsuki." He said. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? 'Cause you don't seem so sure."

"Satsuki." Sasuke said confidently. "I'm sure." Naruto nodded glancing to his left. "Okay. What are you doing here?" he asked. Sasuke blinked then he realized something. "Oh, Major Namikaze gave this room." Naruto's eye twitched. "He did huh?" Sasuke nodded smiling. "Yes, he has been very kind to me." At this Naruto nodded. "I see… Kind?"

"Of course, the suit he gave is smaller than I'm used to, but it will look larger once I get this extra bed removed." Naruto shook his head. "It's not extra it's mine. And aren't you a guy?" Sasuke tensed. "Huh?"

"You. Aren't you a guy?" Sasuke shook his head. "No, I only look like this because…." He bit his lip. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Because…?"

"Because," Sasuke sighed. "Alright I am a guy; I'm a prince from Sunagakure. I have to wear this stupid disguise to protect myself and my country." Naruto nodded. "Right, will you excuse me for a second?" Sasuke nodded and said, "Yes you are excused." The blonde stopped in his tracks and in haled a breath then exhaled. He went outside to speak to his dad about their new houseguest.

* * *

Naruto walked out the house, stopping abruptly and glaring at his dad. He sighed and started walking again. Minato smiled as he worked on the car. "Hey kiddo." Naruto scowled darkly. "Don't "Hey kiddo" me." Minato raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so angry of the sudden? Did you meet, Sasuke?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah who is he and why is he in my room? More importantly why is he wearing girls' clothes?" Minato sighed. "Well I had to bring him here under the director's orders." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Oh okay. Just so you know, a normal dad would go to a foreign country on a secret mission and bring his son back a t-shirt _not a person_." He said and groaned. "You should have warned me."

"Naruto, I didn't have really a choice. He only trusted me no one else." Naruto opened his mouth to shot something back at Minato but something registered in his mind. "Wait a minute, that person's name is Sasuke?" Minato nodded. "And he is a prince." Another nodded and Naruto sighed. "And he has to disguise himself as a girl to protect himself and his country." Minato once again nodded. "That's right. Did he tell you?" Naruto gave him a look that told him so. "Look, what I do is complicated, Naruto." His dad said. "Like I said he doesn't trust anyone but me." Naruto crossed his arms over his chest.

"I know the feeling."

"But, Naruto, if I thought for one second that it would hurt our family-" Naruto held out his hand to stop him from talking. "I get it, dad." He said rolling his eyes. "You wouldn't have taken the chance of protecting him from whoever." He sighed. Minato grinned. "So you're in?" Naruto snorted. "I can't say I do have a choice, because I don't." Minato's grin widened. "Good 'cause I'm going to need you help." He said. "He needs to say here for the time being, undetected. Therefore, for that to happen he needs to blend in, act like a normal teenager." Naruto scoffed. "Yeah, no that's not going to happen, dad, he's a prince."

"Fine. Who do I say he is?"

"My cousin?"

"Exactly, that's why he's wearing girl's clothes, Naruto. However, that'll be during the day at night he'll need to barrow some of yours." Naruto glared. "No."

"Naruto don't, this must happen and I need your help. You, as you've said before, have no say in this so do me a favor and help me out, okay kid?" Minato gave him an unnerving look. Naruto sighed. "Fine." Minato smiled. "Thank you, Naruto, now if we do this right he'll be out of here A.S.A.P." he snapped his figures to prove a point. "Like that."

"Okay so by Tuesday?"

"It'll be soon, I promise." Minato smiled. "Still you and me, kid?" Naruto shook his head. "No." Minato fake his hurt and began begging. "Come on, come on, come on!" Naruto shook his head again. "No, no, no, no." Minato smirked and attacked his son from behind, picking him up over his shoulder. "Is that right? You're gonna go," Naruto's eyes widened. "No!"

"Into the water if you don't say yes."

"Put me down, dad!"

"Then say yes."

"No! Put me down!"

"Then you're home is now the water." Naruto shook his head vigorously. "Alright! Alright! I give!" he yelled flailing his arms. "Now put me down!" Minato laughed. "Alright." He said putting Naruto back on the ground. Naruto groaned. "You give me a headache." Minato chuckled. "Be nice." Naruto closed his eyes. "Mmm-hmm." He hummed the replied nodding his head to confirm that he understood. He then left to go see Sasuke again who was still in his room.

* * *

Sasuke gasped after watching the last of the scene between Naruto and his father. That made him wish that his own father was still alive and with him. He sat down on the bed that was near the window. Quietly waiting as Naruto entered the room. "You have made other sleeping arrangements." Naruto stared at him, staying silent. He then turned and looked at him fully. "Look, this room is not yours. It's ours. We share it." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Share?" Naruto nodded and repeated. "Share."

The blonde turned to his closet and went to find some clothes for Sasuke. "I know," he started. "That seems to be a foreign thing for you but it means that you get oneside of the room while I get the other." He explained. "So, stay on your side." Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want that. I like it here." Naruto nodded. "That's good."

* * *

That night, Naruto and his dad were out in the living room playing cards together. As Naruto put down a card, he carried on a conversation about Sasuke. "So," he started. "I thought princes and princesses had designer clothes and stuff?" Minato nodded slightly. "Well, he had to leave all that behind." Naruto grimaced. "But I was thinking you could loan him some of your stuff for just at home, ya'know?" Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yeah sure why not?" Minato smiled. "Thank you. Now go try again, Naruto."  
"I will after this hand." Minato shook his head. "No," he said. "Now." Naruto sighed. "Fine. Don't look at my cards." His said as he got up and started walking to his room. He turned back over his shoulder to see if his dad was cheating or not. "Don't." he stated before walking into the room, Minato just shrugged and held his hands up in a surrender.

"Okay."

The seventeen year old walked up to the door to see Sasuke standing there. "Alright, kitchen's closing. Last chance to eat something." Sasuke shook his head at the offer. "No thank you, uh…"

"Naruto. My name's Naruto." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, thank you for the offer, Naruto, but I don't wish to eat." Naruto gave a curt nodded taking another piece of pizza. "Do you need pajamas?" Naruto asked, catching Sasuke off guard. "Uh…" Naruto rolled his eyes, holding back a snicker. "Okay hold on I'll get you some." He paused. "Unless you helped yourself to it." Sasuke shook his head. "N-No," he blushed and thanked the lord that it was dark in the room. "I was but I thought it was kind of rude to go through your stuff." Naruto blinked. _Huh, guess I'll warm up to him after all. Maybe… _"Okay then, here's a tee-shirt and some shorts. Boxers are in my drew over there." He said pointing to the drawer on the left side of the room.

Sasuke gave a curt nod. "Thank you." He said. Naruto shrugged. "No problem. I'll be in here again soon to check on you, okay?" Another nod. "Thank you, Naruto, um…where's you're bathroom?" Naruto gave Sasuke a blank look, then his blinked in realization. "Huh? Oh, right, yeah, upstairs, first door on the right." Sasuke held back a snicker then murmured a small "thank you" and left for the bathroom.

Naruto sighed. "Okay," he murmured. "Back to the game." He walked back to the living room and sat a crossed from his dad, picking up his cards to continue the game. "What happened?" Minato asked curiously. Naruto didn't say anything. "Come on! Naruto, tell me." There was still no answer then suddenly there was a loud girlish scream. Naruto looked up to see what was wrong as Minato turned his head. The younger blonde went to see what had happened. Once he reached the steps, Sasuke was there. "What happened?" Minato asked. Naruto sighed. "Come on! You don't have lizards where you're from?" Sasuke shook his head. "N-No I do. My brother used to scare the hell out of me with those things. But that's what we have Lee for." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You have a royal reptile wrangler?" he snickered. "That's interesting." Sasuke glared. "Yes, my mother does like them but me and Itachi do. Some of them we used to keep as pets. And you should get one, too." The raven snorted. "Good night." The boy bowed and went to his bed. Naruto turned his head and glared at Minato. "He's going to be okay." Naruto rolled his eyes. "No he's going to be a royal pain." Minato laughed. "Night, kid."

"Night dad."

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): Yeah I know, Sasuke doesn't really look like his mother, he looks like his brother but in away you can see the resemblance. Seriously. *snorts***_

_**2): Sorry I didn't put the little footnote for this but yeah Sasuke is "Satsuki" at school not at home in the house that is. He will be "Satsuki" when the yaoi begins though :3 **_

_**Anyways Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**Next Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno**_

_**-YaoiTora**_


	3. Chapter Three: Sakura Haruno

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide. I only own Kaname and possible other ocs that'll be added into this story, apologies for not saying that in the first chapter. :)_

_**Inspiration: **Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating: **Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*_

_**Genre: **Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**NaruSasu_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:**5,044_

_"Review"-Speaking_

_"Review"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)_

_Review –Thoughts_

_-**Review**- Flashback :D_

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 3: Sakura Haruno_**

* * *

The next morning, Sasuke woke with a terrible headache. He sat up and looked out the window. _I wonder if mother is alright. I know Itachi and Kakashi can keep her safe, _He put a hand on his necklace. _But I wish I could somehow, without Orochimaru knowing, contact them or at least see Itachi and know that mother is safe. _He sighed and got up. The raven blinked when he saw a dress that was a light blue color. _I guess that's for me…_ He groaned. "Well here we go," he murmured quietly. "Alright, Naruto said the bathroom was upstairs, first door on the right. I just hope I don't get startled by another lizard again." He snorted softly.

The sixteen-year-old picked up the clothes and walked up stairs to the bathroom to wash up and change. He took his time in the shower like he did at home. This, take a bath or shower, would be the _only _thing he did by himself. The maids would have been all over him if he had let them wash him-even if he had a personal wash boy it'll still be the same thing. Sasuke shivered at the thought. "I would _never _want _that_." He shook his head watching the little drops of water fall down on his face. Once he deemed himself done, he turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and wrapped in around his waist when he got out. He dried himself off and started to get dressed.

He put the dress on with no trouble but there was a zipper in t he back that was hard to get. He looked down to see a ribbon that was attached to his dress. He tied it around his waist once his got the zipper up to a good decent height. He managed to tie the ribbon into a good bow and then he put on the headband he assumed Minato had gotten him. At least he hoped though it didn't matter. As long as he looked good, he would be fine, though he hoped no one would figure out that he was a boy. Then again it didn't matter at all really; all he had to do was act like a normal teenager. A girl to be exact.

Before going out of the bathroom he took a deep breath and prayed to the lord that his mother-family was okay. Once he felt assured he walked out the bathroom and went down stairs to eat breakfast. Sasuke smiled at Minato once he was down stairs. The man was setting down the plates of food for him and Naruto. He felt his heart jump when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Good morning, Sas-I mean-Satsuki." Sasuke gave a soft laugh. "Good morning, Naruto." he bowed his head. Naruto turned his head to look at his father. "Morning dad." He said with a loud yawn. Minato turned to look at the two. "Good morning you two. Sasuke you look nice in that dress. I'm glad Hana could be of help since I told her you needed some clothes. Don't worry though. I'll have to go shopping soon so you have some regular boys' clothes to wear at least around the house." He smiled. Sasuke gave a mental sigh of relief. _Thank god! _He mused. Naruto walked over to a seat and moved it out. "So, Princess Satsuki, would you like to sit?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm a prince, you dobe." The teen rolled his eyes and Naruto glared at the insult. "Since when are you such a teme, Sasuke?" he snorted. "Or should I say Satsuki." Sasuke grunted in replied and went to sit in the seat Naruto had offed him to sit in. "Anyways, thank you, Naruto." The blonde shrugged. "Hey, I'm just a secret gentleman I guess."

"That's most likely a Prince, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed. "Whatever."

Minato smirked in amusement at the two. _They seem to be getting along fine. I'm sure Sasuke will be okay. And it can possibly be love between the two. Who knows?_ The man shrugged to himself as he watched Sasuke and Naruto argue. "Alright, alright, you two. Stop the arguing and dig in before the bus gets here." He said trying not to laugh. "Satsuki, don't be shy take as much as you like." The older blonde smiled. Sasuke gave a small shy smile and took a piece of toast with butter already on and took a bite out of it. His eyes widened slightly at the taste. "Is it good?" Minato asked. The raven nodded. "Very," he said still chewing his food. Naruto blinked in surprise. This guy was really good at being normal! _The hell! He's not even trying!_ Naruto thought, narrowing his eyes. _What's his secret? _His answer was a smugged smirk from Sasuke. Naruto felt his left eye twitch. _Smugged teme. _

Then they heard a sudden beep of a horn. Naruto stood up. "Bus is here." He announced. Minato nodded swallowing down his food before asking, "You sure you don't want a ride?" Naruto shook his head. "No, I'm good." He replied, turning to Sasuke. "You coming?" Sasuke gave a blank look. "Oh? Where are we going?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "School. You're seventeen you go to school." _School_, the raven mentally smacking himself in the head. _Of course…_ He then heard Naruto's mistake about his age and then corrected him.

"Sixteen." Sasuke corrected. Naruto blinked. "Huh?" Sasuke snorted. "I'm sixteen. I'll be seventeen in a month." Naruto nodded, raising his eyebrows. "Oh." He shrugged. "Let's go." Said Naruto. "Bye dad." He waved to Minato. The elder blonde nodded. "Bye Naruto, Satsuki." Sasuke gave a small shy wave.

"Good bye, Minato."

* * *

Once Sasuke and Naruto went up to the bus, they were greeted with the sunny smile of their bus driver. "Morning, honey," She greeted Naruto, enthusiastically. The woman could be such a morning person, sometimes. "Morning Shizune." The blonde smiled. "Oh my! Who might this be?" she asked looking at Sasuke who was caught off guard. "Oh, that's just my cousin." Naruto mumbled the answer and quickly took a seat. Shizune's smile widened. "You don't say." Sasuke blushed smiling shyly. "Hello." Shizune chuckled. "Well aren't you a cutie?"

"I'm Satsuki." He said softly, relieving himself of the breath he was holding for so long. Shizune nodded. "And I'm late. Go ahead and grab a seat as quick as you can, okay sweetie?" Sasuke nodded and quickly walked on the bus. Suddenly the bus jerked forward causing him to fall into a seat behind Naruto. The blonde shot up in the seat. "Are you okay?" Sasuke nodded.

"I'm alright, thanks." Naruto nodded slowly.

"Okay."

* * *

Minato smiled as he watched the bus leave for the school. He rested a hand on his hip and shook his head. "He'll be okay. defiantly." He muttered to himself. "_Calling attempted._" He heard the communicator in the car say. The man walked over to the car, opened the door, and sat in the driver's seat. He grabbed a small earpiece and put it in his hear. "_Scrambling signal now._" The communicator said again. "_PPP link established._" It continued. Then Director Sarutobi's face appeared in the screen. "_This is the director. What is your situation report?_" Sarutobi asked. Minato gave serious look. "Prince 379 is in position. Stage four is complete." Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "He's safe then?" Minato nodded. "Affirmative sir." He replied. "Absolutely safe." The old man nodded. "Thank you, Major. Good work." The blonde man smiled proudly.

"Thank you, director."

* * *

The bus stopped at the school, Naruto and Sasuke walked off it, ignoring the stares they got from the people around them. Then suddenly, a boy with shaggy brown hair, dark chocolate brown eyes with two red upside down triangle tattoos on his face came up to them with a video camera. "Could this be our king?" he asked pointing the camera at Naruto. The blonde rolled his eyes. "Obviously not, Kiba." He scowled. The brunette shrugged and turned the camera over to Sasuke. "Maybe this is your," he paused snickering. "Queen, Naruto." Naruto snorted. "You could say that." Sasuke said nervously. Kiba shrugged giving the raven a toothy grin. "Works for me!" he said oblivious to the fact that Sasuke was a boy. Sasuke rolled his eyes trying to hold back a blush that was treatening to appear on his face. "Che, why would she be my queen?" Naruto scowled. "Kiba cut it out there's no way I'll be," he couldn't say it. "_That_." Kiba rolled his eyes. "I'm Kiba by the way." He said looking at Sasuke. "And you're,"

"Satsuki." Kiba smiled. "Satsuki. That's a pretty name." he then gave a toothy grinned. "Oh! I forgot to introduce you to my puppy, Akamaru." He jerk his thumb to the top of his head. Sasuke looked up and blinked in amazement. "They let you bring a-a," Sasuke was lost for words. He had never seen a dog before. Though he knew Itachi saw one. His brother had wanted one but that was when they were little and his father was alive and well. Of course, his father had to be allergic to the animal. His mother simply didn't want the animal in the castle, afraid that Sasuke was allergic to them and afraid that a dog would mess up the castle, though he doubted it. To put it simply, he (Sasuke) knew what a dog was; just that he had never seen one in his life yet until now.

"A dog?" Naruto suggested raising a blonde eyebrow. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah that." He replied. Kiba suddenly burst into a laughing fit. "Y-You d-didn't know w-what a dog w-wa-and you were serious." He blushed embarrassed. "Sorry, Satsuki." The raven shook his head. "It's alright. Just a misunderstanding between seriousness and joking." He shrugged. Kiba smiled. "Cool, I'm making a documentary." He started with a grin. "Listen, "The rocky path from humble peasant, to homecoming king and/or queen." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Homecoming. It's a dance. They also announce who is nominated homecoming King and Queen." Naruto explained nonchalantly. "Once the two is announced they have to slow dance together."

"Or possibly kiss!" Kiba beamed. Naruto growled. "Kiba," The brunette pouted. "What?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "You're really annoying sometimes you know that?" Kiba shrugged smirking. "I know but you still love me." Naruto snorted. "If only that was it." Kiba's eyes widened in fear. "Y-You don't mean…?" Naruto face reddened. "No! You dumbass! It's called bromance! Not romance. And ew!" Sasuke gave an angry look. "What is wrong with liking other guys?" he asked subconsciously. Naruto blinked in surprise. "Huh?" Sasuke sighed and shook his head. "Nevermind." He replied walking towards the building fast that he was in normal pace. Why did his heart hurt suddenly? Naruto blinked. "Wha-Sas-I-I mean Satsuki wait up!" the blonde ran quickly to catch up to Sasuke and so did Kiba.

Once they had gotten closer to Sasuke they followed him into their first period class and sat down. Kiba pointed the camera at Naruto again, grinning. "There he is Prince Naruto." Naruto glared. "Sit down." Kiba's grin widened. "Bossy I like it." Naruto growled. "_Sit down_, Kiba." Kiba shivered in fear. Naruto was so scary sometimes. _Gee, he must get it from, Kushina. Too bad she'd passed away…she would be so proud of Naruto._ He thought cynically. He then just smirked and muttered. "I like bossy." Naruto's glare heated.

"Sit."

* * *

Sasuke had walked in the room a little after them. He walked up to someone who was sitting on a desk talking to a friend. He tapped the person's shoulder and asked, "Excuse me, may I have this seat?" He heard the person laugh. "Tsk, I'm sorry, I think it's school property." This made Sasuke frown as the person turned around to see his face. His eyes widened. "Oh, my bad, of course you can have this seat." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you." He said. The boy turned to his friend who gave him a glare. "What? She's hot." The other student rolled his eyes and turned to the front as the teacher walked in. "This must be our new student, Naruto Uzumaki's cousin." Sasuke nodded. "Yes."

The teacher smiled. "Well, my dear why don't you come up to the front and introduce yourself." Sasuke gulped. "Oh, okay." _I didn't know we had to do that…_ he thought, getting up from his seat and stood in front of the chalkboard. He turned to the class after taking a deep breath to calm down his nerves. "I'm Satsuki Uzumaki," he said in a girl voice. "I am very happy to meet all of you and I hope I could be a good student here." He smiled confidently. Sasuke glanced at the teacher who gave a smile. "Thank you, Satsuki, you may sit down now." She said. Sasuke nodded and complied.

The class when on to be well, but it soon turned back to horrible-in Naruto's opinion-when Sasuke spoke fluent French to the teacher in front of the whole class as he sat in his seat. All eyes when on Naruto at that moment when Sasuke and the teacher finished speaking. Naruto rolled his eyes._ Oh brother…_ he thought. _This is going to be along day. Damn it!_ Whispers about Naruto and Sasuke flew around the room. Even Sakura, his crush since the second grade, was taking about it. He frowned. Could this get any worse?

* * *

Back in Sunagakure, Orochimaru was looking around hoping for Sasuke to be somewhere. He grinned devilishly. "Where are you my little Prince?" he asked himself then turned around to see Mikoto and Itachi walking towards him. "Ah! Mikoto, Itachi so glad you could join me. Heard from Sasuke yet?" Mikoto shook her head. "No and there never will be." Orochimaru shook his head smirking. "Don't be so negative, my dear queen." He said wrapping an arm around her. "Sasuke will contact you and when he does I'll be ready to make you rot." Mikoto growled. "Sasuke will never contact me!" she yelled. "He knows better than that."

Itachi put his head on each side of his mother's shoulders. "Mother please." The long-haired woman shook her head. Orochimaru fake hurt. "Now, now, we must not be so negative as I've said before." He paused pondering for a moment. "Perhaps," he started. "Perhaps we should think happy thoughts, shall we begin?" He continued. "I am picturing a dashing young general." The smirked on face transformed into a grin. "He is sitting on the throne. Royal subjects shower him with adoration. And what do you know?" he asked. "They have crowned him king!" Itachi glared. "You will never be the king." The raven shook his head. "Not as long as mother is alive." Orochimaru frowned. "They are ruining my happy thoughts, take them away!" The guards complied and took Itachi and Mikoto back to their cell.

* * *

"Satsuki what the hell?" Naruto hissed the question like an angry cat. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?" Naruto gave him a look. "You spoke fluent French in class! That's what the hell is wrong." The blonde sighed. "I'm sorry it's just you're supposed to be blending in. And speaking French really, really, well didn't very much help you." Sasuke blushed. "Oh. I'm sorry." Naruto shook his head. "It's alright, just try to hold it down a little, okay?" Sasuke nodded smiling. "Okay." Naruto smiled back and took Sasuke's hand. "Come on let's go get some lunch."

The line was fairly long and it took a while for Naruto and Sasuke to get something to eat. By the time they had gotten up to the food, it was nearly gone. Sasuke glared. "Seriously?" Naruto nodded sighing. "Seriously. You'll get used to it. Thanks Genma." He said. The man shook his head. "No problem." He replied. "You gonna pay?" Naruto snorted. "Of course, here." He put down the money for Sasuke's food. "That should be enough." Genma nodded. "Enjoy your hamburger." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and looked at Naruto questionly. "Huh?" Naruto mouthed something as they sat down. "What you have on your plate." He said after taking a bite and swallowing it. "It's called a hamburger. You don't use forks or knives to cut it." He continued explaining. "You use your hand to hold it like this," he gestured to himself. "And take a bite out of it like I did before." Sasuke nodded and took a large bite out of the hamburger, causing him to get mustard on his lips. "Like this?" Naruto nodded grinning.

"Perfect."

* * *

In the lunchroom, a crossed from Naruto and Sasuke's table. Sat Neji and his group, secretly talking about Sasuke, only they know him as Satsuki. Neji gave an unamused snort. "Look at her, who the hell does she think she is?" The brunette scoffed. "She _thinks _she's Naruto's cousin." Gaara said. Neji made a noise. "Well, I would think that Naruto would be interested in my own _actual _cousin Hinata." Neji replied rolling his silver eyes. Gaara raised an eyebrow _(1)_. "I thought Hinata was into Kiba?" Neji glared. "I don't care for that mutt." He snarled. Sakura frowned. "Oh come on Neji have a little curtosy. I think Hinata and Kiba would be good together." Gaara snorted. "Yeah, and you also think you and Neji would be together too?" Sakura shrugged.

"That can only be possible, but I don't think it would be since I know a certain red-head sitting next to me who has a crush on Neji also." She smirked. Gaara glared. "Shut it, Sakura." The pink haired girl chuckled. "Anyways, I was thinking would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me, Neji?" she asked. "As friends?" she added quickly. Neji shrugged. "I don't mind. Hinata can go with you Gaara if you want." The red-head scoffed. "Whatever. But if Hinata wants to go with Kiba I'm not going to stop her." This made Neji glare. "Like I said I-"

"I know, I know, you don't care for that mutt." He rolled his teal eyes. "Whatever." Sakura gasped. "I have an idea!" she announced. Neji and Gaara raised an eyebrow. "What?" Sakura grinned. "How about I asked Naruto to go out with me? I can try to get some info on Satsuki for you." Neji smirked eyes sparkling deviously. "Be my guest."

Sakura nodded and stood up from her seat. She straightened out her red dress and flipped her hair over her shoulder. Once she deemed herself ready she walked over to Naruto's table and sat next to Sasuke, a crossed from Kiba. Naruto froze. _Wh-What's Sakura doing here?_ The girl smiled at them. "Hey, Naruto, I was wondering," she blushed shyly smiling at him. Naruto's eyes widened not believing what was about to happen. "Will you go out with me?" Naruto opened him mouth to speak but Sasuke had beaten him to it. "No," he growled out. Sakura blinked. "Huh? Who are you to talk for Naruto? He's a big boy he doesn't need his cousin to help him out." Sasuke glared. "I don't think he needed my help. I just know that you're not the one for him and that's that." Sakura's mouth dropped while Kiba and Naruto's eyes bulged. Sakura snorted. "Fine. I'll see you later Naruto." she said, writing down her phone number on a napkin. "Call me." She whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek.

Naruto dropped his hamburger that he was eating, still frozen from what just happened. His heart was pounding so fast that he thought it was about to burst. Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Naruto?" he asked waving a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Are you okay man?" he asked again. He sighed and started shaking Naruto. "Naruto Uzumaki snap out of it!" he yelled and smacked the boy in the face. That earned him a glare from his friend. "Ouch! Kiba what the hell?" The brunette snorted. "Welcome back to earth, dude. You just froze as soon as Sakura kissed you and gave you her phone number." Naruto blinked and looked at the napkin. He grinned. "I got her phone number," he whispered his grin wideneding. "I got her phone number! Kiba this is awesome!"

Sasuke frowned watching the scene quietly. Naruto looked so happy and he wanted to be happy for him, really he did but that was hard. "I wonder when I should call her. Better yet I wonder what we are going to do for the date! Oh god I can't wait." Kiba's eyes twitched. "Naruto, you're in desperate boy land again." Naruto blinked. "That's what you decided to call it?" Kiba nodded. "Yeah, I guess."

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" someone asked on the stage in front of the microphone. Sasuke blinked. "Who she?" Naruto snorted. "_She_ is principal Tsunade. A little advice don't get in trouble with her." Sasuke titled his head slightly in confusion. "Why?"

"She'll bite your head off." Kiba said with a slight shiver. Sasuke's eyes widened. "R-Really?" Naruto shook his head. "No. He means she'll yell at you and give you tons of lectures. Trust me, Kiba and I have been through it."

"Can we settle down please?" Tsunade asked trying to get the students to calm down but it only got louder. Naruto mouth numbers and counted down with his hands. Tsunade sighed and took a deep breath. "EVERY ONE SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" she yelled. The whole room when silent and the students sat down. Sasuke seemed to be surprised and a little frightened. "See," Kiba whispered. "Told ya." Sasuke gulped down his fear and waited for Tsunade to make the annoucement. The woman a long blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She had hazel colored eyes. She also had very big breast. Sasuke snorted. _Women. _He scoffed. Tsunade cleared her throat. "Now that I have your attention, I have an announcement to make." She continued. "On Monday we will be taking nominations for Homecoming. You will vote on who will be Homecoming King and Queen. But first the three boys and girls that will be nominated will have to demonstrate kindness, honesty, and intelligent. They must be chariable members of the Konoha Community." She smiled. "Now the six people with the most votes will be crowned Homecoming Prices and Princesses." The students cheered and Tsunade held up her hands for them to stop. "There's more, there's more. On Friday night, at our annual dance, two of these people will be come our Homecoming King and Queen of Konoha High School." She smiled as the students onces again broke out in cheers and screams. "Vote for your royalty. Thank you." She said and got off the stage.

Sasuke gave a confused look. "You vote for royalty?" he asked. Naruto nodded. "We're a democracy. We're into voting." He replied swallowing his food. "So then, anyone can be a Prince or Princess?" Sasuke asked. "Even you?" Naruto paused for a moment. Then nodded and answered. "Theoretically." Sasuke smirked and stood up. "Excuse me, everyone, may I have your attention?" Naruto's eyes widened. _He's not going to-_ "What the hell are you doing sit down!" Sasuke shook his head. "No." he whispered then turned to the other students. "I would like to nominate my cousin, Naruto, to be you King. I think he'll be an exellent ruler." _Just like I would be. _He added in his head. "Naruto?"

"Yeah right!"

"Naruto. Naruto?!"

"Naruto? Ha! That's hilarious!"

Everyone was talking about as soon as Sasuke had said it. Naruto suddenly felt sick. He hadn't been so embarrassed in his life. Why would Sasuke suddenly say something like that? "Oh! Oh! And Satsuki would be his queen?!" Someone yelled. "Ew! That's gross! That would mean he'd have to kiss her and Satsuki's his cousin, you dolt." Another snarled. Naruto winced at the last comment. He stood up and went to grab his bag. Sasuke looked at Kiba confused. The boy simply shrugged. "Go get him!" he yelled. Sasuke nodded and started run after Naruto.

"Wait she was serious?" Sakura asked. She couldn't help the snicker as she watched Sasuke go after Naruto. "Oh man…" Gaara gasped out. Neji snorted. "Well that's too bad for her. I'm going to be the King and Sakura," he said looking at her. "Hmm?"

"You'll be my queen." Sakura grinned and squealed. "Awsome!"

"W-Wait! Wh-What about t-the p-plan?" Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's cousin, spoke. Neji smirked. "That'll still go on but why me and Sakura are dating (2)." Gaara blinked. "So your just going to break Naruto's heart?" The brunette nodded. "Exactly."

"That's just low, Neji. As I recall you and him were best friends before his mom died. _(3)_" Neji snorted. "So? I don't care about that anymore." Gaara sighed but didn't say anything else. _I know you still do Neji. You just don't see it since you blinded by anger. _He thought. _I just hope this does backfire._

* * *

Sasuke had caught up to Naruto stumbling a few times. "Naruto!" he called but the blonde didn't answer. "Naruto!" he called out again. Naruto looked over his shoulder, glaring angrily. "Leave me alone." He growled. Sasuke glared. "I order you to stop!" This time Naruto stopped. "You order me? You order me." He scowled. "I order you to take along walk off the short pier." Sasuke growled. "You can't order me to do anything." Naruto smirked. "Oh really? Watch me." He said. "You're in my kingdom now." The Minato walked out of the house and noticed the fighting. "Hey! Whoa, whoa, whoa, what's going on, you two?" he asked.

"Dad, he can't do it he's not normal." Naruto said not taking his eyes off of Sasuke's. "I am normal." Sasuke pressed. "Really? Okay." Naruto rolled his eyes. "So a normal person who has never seen a stupid hamburger before, can order one in six languages?"

"I always speak to my staff in their native tounge." Sasuke replied. Naruto sighed aggrivated. "They're not staff, they're lunch ladies, plus Genma, but that doesn't make a difference." The blonde turned to Minato. "Dad, can't you see this isn't going to work?" Minato sighed. "Naruto, it's going to work okay?" he said annoyed. "We just have to give a little time." Naruto held his breath then let out and started walking to the house.

Minato watched Naruto walk to the door, opened it and slammed it shut. He turned to Sasuke and smiled. "Are you alright?" he asked. Sasuke nodded slowly, frowning. "I think I made a mistake agreeing to this." He mumbled. Minato blinked. "What?"

"This. I mean, I try to act normal but I know I can't. It's hard. And today when Naruto was asked out by that Sakura-girl, I think her name was, it made me really mad I couldn't control my feelings." He sighed. "I don't know what to do." Minato looked at Sasuke surprised. _Huh, how ironic. _"Well, Sasuke, I think if Naruto stops being mad at-wait did you say Naruto was asked out by Sakura Haruno?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, why?" Minato shook his head. "No reason. You'll have to ask Naruto for that. You'll be fine Sasuke. I know it." Sasuke shrugged. "I hope so." Sasuke muttered walking to into the house with Minato. Right now he wished he could just start over with Naruto. That's all he could ever want right now.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): Yes Gaara has eyebrow, DEAL!**_

_**2): Yeah, Sakura is going to break Naruto's heart but that's only-as you know now-part of Neji's plan.**_

_**3): I didn't put in a flashback that tells you about Neji and Naruto's friendship. So, I'll put that in the next chapter just for you guys who want to know what happened between them. **_

_**So, yeah I'm not gonna say anymore than that. So stay tuned for more :D**_

_**Next **_**_Chapter 4: The Phone Call_**

_**Also there's a contest I started today. It's on . If you guys like you can participate. I don't mind. The link will be in my profile, so check it out. :)**_

_**Anyways, review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-Love YaoiTora :3**_


	4. Chapter Four: The Phone Call

_**Description:**_ Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide.

_**Inspiration:**_Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program.

_**Rating:**_Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*

_**Genre:**_Romance/Friendship

_**Pairing:**_NaruSasu

**_Warning_: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D

_**Words:**_3,044

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 4: The Phone Call_**

* * *

The next day, Naruto, Sasuke, and Minato worked in the bait shop. Naruto had spent sometime selling the bait. "Hey, Itsumo." He said smiling. Itsumo gave a soft grin. "Morning, Naruto." He gave a sunny grin back to Naruto and left for home. Naruto waved at the man. "Morning, Naruto." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed. _Oh great…_ he thought. "What are you doing?" he asked. "Chores." The blonde replied simply. Sasuke gave a blank look. "Chores? I don't understand." Naruto snorted. "No, of course not." He sighed. "Chores are what you do around the house. Like what maids do for you." Sasuke nodded. "Oh." He mumbled. "Perhaps, I could learn this 'chores.'" He smiled. "You can teach me." Naruto shrugged. "Sure, if your willing." Sasuke nodded. "I am." Naruto grinned. _This is the best idea he's had all day. _He thought his inner devil rising from its deep slumber. "Alright then, let's begin shall we?" Sasuke nodded.

"Okay, what must I do?"

"We'll start off easy. Inventory."

"Inventory?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto nodded. "Counting." The blonde replied. "You count what's in here and put it in here." He smirked. "Have fun!" Naruto started to walk to the doorway but stopped abruptly. "Oh and when you're done there's a whole other shelf too." He snickered to himself. _I'm so evil…_ He thought. _So, so evil. _"One," Sasuke started to count the bait. Naruto smirked snickering to himself. And with that Naruto left the bait shop to help his dad with other things.

* * *

Minato smiled as he watched Naruto walk over to him. "Everything okay?" Naruto nodded. "Yep, just peachy, dad." He grinned. Minato raised an eyebrow before going back to work. "Alright you got the bow?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah."

"Stay above that line, kid."

"What line?"

"Right there."

"Okay."

They stopped suddenly when they heard Sasuke scream his lungs out. Naruto pursed his lips and slapped his hand over his mouth. Minato looked at Naruto who was in tears from giggling so hard. "Kid?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"What's Satsuki doing thin bait shop?" Naruto snickered then cleared his throat. "Chores." He answered before going back to his laughing fit. Minato gave him a look and shook his head. "Come on, kid, let's go help him." Naruto nodded his laughter dying down. "Alright." They ran to the bait shop to see Sasuke had fallen down with all the bait with him. Naruto took deep breaths to try not to laugh at Sasuke but it was too hard. "Are you okay?" The raven nodded. "I'm alright." He replied. Sasuke stood up and held his breath. "I need to bathe." he muttered looking down at himself in disgust. Minato nodded. "You go ahead, Satsuki." The man said and turned around to face Naruto. "Naruto why don't you come on in and clean this up?" Naruto started giggling. "Why m-me? He's the one who did it." Minato put his hands on his hips. "Come on, kid, I'll help you."

"O-Okay." The young blonde giggled. Minato sighed. "Naruto it's not funny." Naruto nodded. "Yes, it is." Minato couldn't help the smile. "You know it's a little funny." The older man shook his head. "No it's not."

"Yes, it is, dad." Naruto said. "You wanna laugh too." Minato shook his head, disagreeing. "No I don't want to laugh." The seventeen-year-old wrapped his arms around his waist. "My lungs hurt so much!" Minato rolled his eyes. "Kid, come on this is serious." With one final giggle, Naruto finally stopped; whipping the tears from his eyes. "Okay, I'm done."

"Good."

* * *

A while after the bait shop incident, Naruto and Minato went into the house to discuss what they should have for dinner that night. The elder blonde shook his head. "We already had pizza the other night, Naruto." he snorted softly. "Pick another food choice." He said. Naruto pondered for a moment, tapping his index finger on his chin. "Hmm, how about hamburgers? Or both?" He asked. "Pizza and hamburgers." Naruto nodded. "Yeah I wanna do both." Minato smiled. "Okay, I guess I could do that, one for appetizers and one for the actual dinner. That's sounds okay." Naruto gave him a look a fear. "You're not going to…" He trailed off gulping. Minato narrowed his eyes. "No, I'm not going to cook," Minato said pouting a slight blush on his face. "I'm going to order take out for the pizza. Then _you_ will make the hamburgers." Naruto grinned. "Awesome."

"Or what about together?" Minato asked. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know whichever is fine as long as I get to make the hamburgers!" Minato laughed. "Sure, sure, kid." They walked into the dinning room to see food already fresh and ready to eat on the table. Blue orbs widened. "Whoa…I didn't know we had all this stuff." Minato gasped out completely shocked. "What is all this?" Naruto asked.

"A proper dinner." Sasuke answered walking with a casserole in hand. Naruto raised an eyebrow as he watched him set it down. He saw Sasuke blush-for the first time that he was with them-and finish his explanation. "To thank you for helping me clean up that mess of bugs in your shop."

"It's bait."

"I'm aware." Sasuke replied earning a glare from Naruto. The blush was still on his face though. Naruto's glare softened a little think that seeing Sasuke's blush was cute. He paused, eyes widened slightly. He shook his head vigorously. _I did not think that! I did **not **think **that**! _He repeated. "Naruto? Kid? Naruto!" Minato yelled snapping the boy out of it. He gave his son a worried look. "Are you okay, son?" Naruto grinned nervously scratching the back of his head. "Hehe, y-yeah I'm alright." Minato searched his son's eyes for any signs of lies but he found nothing. "Okay." He said. The man turned to Sasuke. "Here let me, Sas-" Sasuke took away the food from Minato's offering hands. He shook his head. "No, no, thank you, but tonight I serve you." Minato looked at the boy surprised. "Well, I'm not going to say no to that." He said with a shrug.

Sasuke smiled brightly. He decided to give Minato his present. "Here." He stated giving the man a small black box. Minato raised an eyebrow. "It's for you." The raven continued. "I picked it out when I was little for my father for his birthday. It was a symbol for bravery. And it is what you have shown, Major." He explained. Minato smiled and opened the box. "Thank you Sasuke. I'll certainly take care of it in honor of your father." The raven's smile widened a little. "Thank you. Now let's continue with dinner shall we?" Minato's face brightened. "Yes! Let's dig in!"

Naruto blinked in confusion. _Didn't Sasuke have maids or other servants for that? _"Say, Sasuke, don't you have servants and maids for this kind of thing?" Sasuke nodded. "I do, yes, but my teacher taught me some things." Naruto nodded. "Oh so you do have a teacher." He mumbled. Sasuke nodded. "I do. He is also my guardian. I miss him, mother, and brother terribly but I know I have to do this for their safety."

"Oh."

"That's very interesting, Sasuke, I didn't know you mother was a peasant growing up." Minato commented smiling. Sasuke shrugged. "Well actually mother didn't. My guardian was a peasant. My mother simply rescued him from nearly starving to death when he was a child. His parents were very abusive and didn't care for him much. This was only a time when I was just an infant. So I don't really know much except that he had been with my family eversince then." Minato nodded. _Oh, I thought something was odd about his teacher. Now I feel bad for giving him looks and the impression that I was suspicious._ Minato hung his head down, with a depressed aura surrounding him. Naruto blinked. "Dad?" Sasuke smiled. "B-But, he still forgives you, Major. He know that you thought he looked suspicious seeing that he doesn't show his face." Minato sighed. "Okay…thank you Sasuke."

"Welcome."

Minato pondered for a moment. He tried remembering the last time they had a home cooked meal. "You know, I don't seemed to remember the last time we had a good meal cooked from home in-"

"Forever." Naruto shot out coldly. Minato nodded, frowning slightly. "Right." Naruto grinned. "Let's dig in!" he said happily. Sasuke, however, knew that was fake. Minato moaned at the taste of the good. Sasuke looked at Minato curiously. "How do you like it?" he asked. "This is good, Sasuke, I didn't know you could cook this good." Sasuke blushed. "Thank you."

"This is terrific! You're a wonderful cook, Sasuke." Minato smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "Thank you. Would you like a roll?" Minato eyes widened. "You made rolls too?! I love you!"

"Yes." Sasuke nodded.

"I had know idea!" Sasuke only smiled. "Wow!" The older blonde exclaimed. Naruto scowled. "Must be nice to play peasant huh?" he snarled. Sasuke's eyes widened at that. He frowned and stood up. "Would you…would you excuse me?" he said, his bangs hanging over his eyes. Minato gave Naruto a look. The boy rolled his eyes and went into the room to check on Sasuke.

* * *

Once Naruto was in the doorway Sasuke began the conversation. "You don't know me, Naruto." he growled before sitting up from his bed. Naruto just shrugged. "What's the big deal?" he asked. "You'll be back with your servants, personal chef, and private tutors soon enough." He said. "There's really nothing I don't know." Sasuke stood up and walked over to Naruto. "How much did you father tell you about me?" Naruto shrugged. "Other than the obvious, I think we're on a need-to-know basis."

"I think you need to know this, my name is Sasuke Uchiha. I am a royal prince." Naruto scoffed. "No kidding." Their eyes met. "I come from a small island nation called Sunagakure." The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Never heard of it."

"It's not on many maps." Sasuke said. "It is very small, very unimportant to larger countries, but it is very, very important to me." He sighed. "When my father passed. Everything went down hill. My brother had to take care of everything in the place of my mother who was suffering from depression at that time. The thought of my father being dead, she didn't want to except. But eventually she did. It was because of me and my brother that she finally came out of that saddened shell and rose up to raise to great princes of Sunagakure."

"You didn't have to tell me…"

"One month before my coronation, our palace was attacked. Your father was very brave." Naruto rolled his eyes. "His risked his life for you, I know."

"This is his job, he rescues people who are needed, people who are royalty and are threatened." The raven swallowed the lump in his throat. "Did he tell you I had to leave my family behind?" he asked. Naruto stayed silent. "The man who infiltrated Sunagakure is now holding them hostage." Naruto frowned. "I didn't know."

"They told me the only way to save their lives was to become Satsuki Uzumaki, your cousin." Naruto shook his head. "Sasuke stop it's okay." The raven bit his lip. "Naruto, whatever I did to make you dislike me I am sorry. I'll try my best to blind in. I'll try to be from Kirigakure." Naruto smiled softly and put his hands on each of Sasuke's shoulders. "Let's just start over."

"I'd like that."

There was a pregnant silence between the two. They stared into each other's eyes, unconsciously leaning into each other. Once they're lips were milimeters away, Naruto's cell phone had rung. Their eyes opened wide and they jerked apart. Naruto sighed. _What was that?_ He thought, his heart was pounding hard in his chest. He could tell that Sasuke was blushing because his face wasn't fully turned away from him. Naruto grabbed his cell and answered it. "Hello?"

"_Hi, this is Sakura Haruno speaking. Naruto are you there?_" The blonde's eyes widened. Sakura was calling him. He nodded into the phone. "I-I'm here, Sakura. Hi. What's up." He could hear the smile in Sakura's voice. "_Well I was wondering if you like to go to the bowling alley tomorrow._" Naruto's face brightened. "I loved to." He agreed. "What time?"

"_Around 5:30 is fine I'll be ready to pick you up but then._" Naruto nodded happily. "Okay!" he replied. "_Well I'll see you then, unless you have plans tonight that is we could always do the date today if you like._"

"Any day's fine, Sakura."

"_Great! Have you eaten yet today?_"

"Yeah, sorry I didn't know you were going to ask me out today." Sakura scoffed on the other end as Sasuke clenched the sheets hard. "_Doesn't matter. Have you eaten desert?_"

"No, not yet."

"_Cool! Then I'll pick you up say around 6?_" Naruto's face reddened. "Ah, sure." He replied. "_Awesome! See you then! Bye-bye!_" Sakura hung up and Naruto took his phone away from his ear mumbling an inaudible "Bye" back at Sakura. "So you have a date, huh?" Naruto nodded feeling unusually disappointed. "Yeah." He replied. Sasuke frowned. "I guess, if you want you can go. I don't mind it." Naruto looked at Sasuke.

"Sasu-"

"I don't think she even likes you anyways."

"Sas-how do you know that?" he asked confused. Sasuke shrugged. "Just a hunch. My brother says I'm a good judge of personality. With that skill I'd be a great king." Naruto groaned. "Sasuke, in order to blend in promise you'll lay off on that prince stuff? It's kind of annoying." Sasuke snorted. "Fine with me. Only to keep my family safe."

"Hmm, now what should I wear…" he thought. "Oh! I know!" he grabbed his formal polo shirt and a pair of jeans and he grabbed his sneekers. Then he started stripping. Sasuke's eyes widened as his face turned beet red. "W-Wait! W-What are y-you doing?" He stuttered out watching Naruto take off his black tee shirt. "Changing for my date of course. Why?" Sasuke shook his head. "N-Nothing it's just,"

"Just what?"

"I was thinking you'd change in your bathroom." Sasuke replied looking to the side, not wanting to see Naruto's top naked half. The blonde smirked and walked over to Sasuke. "If I'm not mistaken, Sasuke, I'd say you like me." Sasuke's eyes bulged. "What?!" Naruto snickered. "I'm just kidding with you. I know you don't like me _that _way right?" he asked. Sasuke didn't answer. "Right?" Sasuke blinked. "Huh? Yeah sure." Naruto thought for a moment. "I know why don't you come with me?" Sasuke looked at Naruto blankly. "Huh?" Naruto sighed. "You can come with me." He repeated. "To the bowling alley, I mean. I can ask Sakura to drop us off there and we can have some fun. Kiba might be there too." Sasuke smiled. "Sure." Naruto flashed him a cheeky grinned. "Alright!"

As soon as Naruto and Sasuke were dressed and ready to go out. Sakura was already there waiting for them-or rather-Naruto. The blonde had asked her if she could drop him off at the bowling alley with Sasuke. Sakura humbly agreed. Though, once they got there after the bowling alley Sakura gave him a glare that he thought met that he life would be threatened. All he knew that she was scary and he didn't like her at all. _I hope Naruto knows what he's doing with this. _He thought. _I don't want him to get hurt._

* * *

**_~TBC~_**

* * *

**_And that's the end of that chapter. :) Yes, Naruto and Sasuke almost kissed. That's just a little implication that NaruSasu will be starting soon. For right now, it's NaruSaku. Naruto and Sakura's date still continues, however, Kiba and Sasuke spy on them (Neji and Sakura) and...well that'll be until the next chapter. :3_**

**_Other Pairings that I haven't mentioned: NaruSaku, NejiSaku, and KibaHina. Those are the pairings of this story for now. I don't know about Gaara. I'm pretty sure ShikaTema is in this as well so stay tuned. Hope you liked this chapter. _**

**_Next Chapter 5 Mission: Find Out Neji's Plot!_**

**_Review! No flames please. Bye!_**

**_-Love YaoiTora :3_**


	5. Chapter Five: Misson Find outNeji'sPlot!

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration:**Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating:**Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*_

_**Genre:**Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**NaruSasu_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:** __2,181_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 5: Misson! Find out Neji's Plot!_**

* * *

That same night Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, went to the bowling alley. Naruto and Sakura were talking about themselves, what they had in common, what they didn't have in common. Sasuke felt like the third wheel in the group though he didn't give a crap. He just didn't trust Sakura. _A true princess doesn't lie and Sakura at it. A true prince doesn't lie either…nor plot something like this on Naruto…at least I think it's a plot. _Sasuke didn't know what Sakura was planning with Naruto. He just wanted to be with his friend. Ignoring the memory of the near kiss, Sasuke walked over to the other side of Naruto, staying silent. Sakura gave a fake smile. "Naruto, can I talk to Satsuki please?" Naruto blinked looking over at Sasuke. The raven looked at him with pleading eyes saying that he didn't want to be alone with her. Naruto shrugged. "Okay, I'll just get you bowling shoes. I'll be right back." Sakura flashed him another smile that was clearly fake to Sasuke. "Okay!"

The pink haired girl whipped her head around so fast; Sasuke thought it was going to fly off her neck. She gave him that same glare again. "Listen, Satsuki, I know you're smart. I know you're onto me with suspicion." She smirked. "If you want your dearest cousin to have a happy romance with me I suggest you stay out of it." Sasuke scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "What? Am I ruining your plan?" he asked raising a thin black eyebrow. Sakura snorted. "Yes, my plan to get Naruto to fall for me more than he has already."

"He doesn't deserve you." Sasuke blurted out. Sakura's green eyes narrowed. "What was that?" Sasuke growled. As much of a prince he was he hated repeating himself. "You heard me. Or do you need a hearing-aid?" he snarled.

Sakura growled lowly in her throat. She never met someone who could be so cold to her. And _everyone _liked _her_. She was popular, smart, pretty, and a perfect princess. There was no way Satsuki (Sasuke) could be a canidate for homecoming princess too. "You still think Naruto is a good homecoming king?" she asked her voice calm. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I know he'll be a good homecoming king," he replied his dark eyes softening a small smile appearing on his lips. Sakura's eyes widened. _This girl…she almost seems in love with her own cousin. Then again she couldn't be. If she was in love with Naruto._ Sakura made a sound and went over to Naruto who was talking to his mutt friend.

Sasuke followed not liking what was about to go on. "Did you get our shoes, Naruto?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, I got mine but what're your sizes?" Sakura's face brightened. "My size is eight in a half."**_(1)_** She answered. Naruto raised an eyebrow. _Wow…small feet. _"Okay, Kiba get Sakura an eight in a half shoe size please." Kiba nodded. "Got it, Naruto." The brunette retorted getting out a pair of bowling shoes that were Sakura's size.

Kiba gave Sakura a smile as she took the shoes. Sakura scowled darkly at the dog lover. The brunette saw that and rolled his eyes, watching her and Naruto leave to go bowl. "Hi, how are you doing, Satsuki?" Kiba asked. Sasuke smiled. "I'm well," he said softly feeling heat in his chest. Kiba frowned. "Are you alright?" Sasuke nodded. "I'm fine why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you keep sighing even though I don't hear you."

"It's nothing, Kiba. I'm fine."

"Yeah, and I'm the biggest cat lover in the universe." Sasuke blinked. "What?" Kiba rolled his dark brown eyes. "Satsuki I can tell your jealous of Sakura. And don't worry I won't tell Naruto." he smiled. Sasuke smiled back. "Thanks Kiba." He said. "Are you really a cat lover?" Kiba's eyes widened. "N-No! I hate cats!" he shivered. "They're scary!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!"

"Oh? What happened with you and a cat?"

Kiba shuddered. "I-I don't want t-to talk a-about it." Sasuke shrugged. "Fine." Kiba sighed. "Satsuki, I know you're in love with your cousin. I think it's okay though." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "In love? With Naruto? No way, Kiba, you're crazy." Kiba smirked. "Am I?" he asked. "You didn't deny being jealous of Sakura so what better way to put than love?" Sasuke sighed frowning. "You don't understand. It's complicated." Kiba scoffed. "I think I'll understand more if you tell me what's up." Sasuke felt his eye twitch in annoyance. "I'll tell you but you have to keep this a secret." He said with pleading eyes. Kiba nodded his face serious. "I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." The brunette nodded again. Sasuke nodded. "I can trust you right?" Kiba nodded raising an eyebrow. "Of course, Satsuki, the person you _can't _trust is Neji." Sasuke scoffed. "I noticed." He sighed. "Come out side with me, I'll tell you out there." Kiba grinned. "Okay!" he beamed. _Che, I can finally learn who she likes! This is so awesome!_

* * *

Sakura watched the two talk as she pretended to smile with Naruto. The blonde kept talking to her for a while but she ignored his words and focused on Sasuke and Kiba. Her eyes narrowed. _Hmmm, I wonder..._ She shook her head. _No! Focus Sakura you want to be Neji's homecoming queen! **You** want to be the one to **kiss** him!** (2)** _She told herself repeated. The girl took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist, startling the boy and making him blush. "S-Sakura w-what are you doing?" he asked. Sakura smiled innocently. "What? You can't tell that I want you all to myself?" she asked. Naruto's eyes widened. _Sh-She wants to…_He laughed nervously. "Sakura don't you think it's a bit-mmph!" The blonde was cut off but Sakura's lips on his own.

Naruto couldn't believe it. _Sakura Haruno_ was kissing _him_! And to make it worse he didn't feel anything! _Nothing_! This made him so confused. Then he remembered the near kiss with Sasuke as Sakura pulled away from his lips. "So, you wanna come to my house?" Naruto shook his head. "Actually, Sakura, I'm just gonna go home. I'll see you at school tomorrow okay?" Sakura frowned. Her plan backfired. _Damn it! Well then let's try this. _"Aww, but Naruto! I want you!" she whined. Naruto swallowed. "Sakura…"

"Come on, my parents aren't home. The night will be _all ours_." Naruto wanted to say no but this girl. He was in love with her. Ever since the second grade, he loved her. And now he got his chance to be with her for one night. Just one night. He nodded.

"Alright, Sakura."

* * *

Kiba looked at Sasuke with wide chocolate-brow eyes. He put his hand up to stop Sasuke. "Wait, wait a minute, you are an _actual _prince. From a small country. And to save your country, you must be disguised as a girl." Sasuke nodded. "Yes." Kiba nodded slowly. Sasuke knitted his eyebrows in worry. "Kiba are you okay?" The brunette nodded. "Y-Yeah sure." He replied. "Just give me a minute to let this register. "You're not going to tell anyone are you?" Kiba shook his head vigorously. "No! I've said this before, Satsuki! I lo-I mean I won't tell anyone your secret." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Kiba were you just about to say you loved me?" Kiba's face went beet red. "No! Of course not! Well, at first, yes, but now you can forget it. No offense with you being gay," he whispered this part. "Sasuke, but I like girls and girls only." He shuddered then smirked at Sasuke. The raven blinked. "What?"

"But if you're willing to be my girlfriend as Satsuki, I can help you make Naruto jealous." Sasuke's eyes flashed at Kiba. "If this plan doesn't hurt Naruto in the progress I'm fine with it." He spoke in a lighter voice then his own lower voice. "Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"What's the deal with Sakura? She doesn't seem like she likes Naruto. It looks to me that she likes that guy with the silver eyes." Kiba blinked. "You mean Neji Hyuuga? He's the most popular guy in the school of course she likes him. Apparently he likes her as well but it doesn't seem like it to anyone. So you're technically right." he tapped his index finger on his chin, pondering for a moment. "Come to think of it, Sakura did seem to put on fake smiles. What do you think she's planning?" Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know but it's not just her plan. I think it's that guy Neji's." Kiba's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"I may be smart, Kiba, but when it comes to love I don't know a thing. I don't even know why Neji would possibly do something to Naruto." Kiba frowned. "I do." Sasuke blinked.

"You do? Can you tell me?" The dog lover shook his head. "That's something you have to ask Naruto about. All I can say is that Neji and Naruto were best friends; they had sort of a bromance going on in the second grade. But then Sakura moved here and well everything changed after that. You'll have to get more information from Naruto." Sasuke nodded. "Thanks anyway Kiba." He said. "Um, can you give me a ride home?" he asked. Kiba smirked. "You're wish is my command, you majesty." He bowed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Shut it." Kiba snickered. "What? I can't have fun?" Sasuke snorted. "Don't get too carried away, dog boy."

"That's me!"

"Kiba shut up."

"You're normality is catching on, Sats."

"Don't call me that."

"Or what?"

"Or I'll chop off you dick." Kiba's eyes widened at the threat. "Yikes! I didn't mean to make you go that far." He shivered at the thought. "I don't want that…" he shook his head. Sasuke sighed.

"Just take me home."

* * *

Two hours later, Naruto had just gotten home earning a lecture from his dad. The blonde seemed very distracted and Minato didn't quite get it at all. The elder blonde watched his son walk into his room without a word. He was worried about him. Minato shrugged tiredly and yawned. He then went back to bed. It would be best to discuss it in the morning when he was awake and ready to discuss Naruto's problem, even if it was Sasuke's too.

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): I have no clue of Sakura's real shoe size and honestly I don't care. *snorts***_

_**2): NejiSaku. Trying it out. And yeah in stead of Sasuke being the most popular kid, Neji is. :) Gotta let him shine don't we? I love Neji! XD**_

_**Also, I got a question from a new reviewer yesterday, Lightingmist95, asked me if anyone has a crush on Sasuke in this. Well, to be perfectly honest, I don't know. This story isn't exactly like Disney's. So, really, I have no clue. ^^" hehe. But, the ones that are the best canidates for have a crush on Sasuke would be:**_

_**Sai**_

_**Shikamaru**_

_**Gaara**_

_**Suigetsu**_

_**Shino**_

_**and Jugo.**_

_**That's all I got. Anyways, review! No flames please. Bye! **_

_**Next Chapter 6: When the Truth Comes Out!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	6. Chapter Six: When the Truth Comes Out!

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration:**Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating: **Ah, what the heck, M just to be safe and if I think of putting a lemon in the story ;) *wink, wink*_

_**Genre: **Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**NaruSasu, NaruSaku, and NejiSaku in this chapter. :)_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:** 2,480_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

_**"Review"** _-Someone or _people _speaking in another room. ;) ;)

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 6: When the Truth Comes Out_**

* * *

"Have you heard from Sasuke, yet, my queen?" Orochimaru asked wrapping an arm around Mikoto, resting his hand on her left shoulder. Mikoto narrowed her eyes. "Why must you ask me such stupid questions, Orochimaru? You must be very desperate to ruin our family, our kingdom." Orochimaru snorted. "I would call myself desperate, my dear. I _know_ Sasuke will come back one of these days and I have just the plan to do it." Mikoto raised a dark elegant eyebrow. "And what plan might that be?" Orochimaru just grinned. "It's a secret my queen. I'll tell you in due time, in due time indeed."

The long-haired man looked at his assistant with a wide smirked. "Kabuto," he said gesturing the other man over towards him. Mikoto watched with suspicion as Orochimaru whispered something in his assistant's ear. Once he was finished. Kabuto propped his glasses up his nose with a smirked on his face. "It'll be don't right away your grace." He bowed and left the room with Ino being dragged behind. Needless to say, the blonde girl did put up a fight. Mikoto smiled secretly at Ino for doing so. She turned back to Orochimaru with her eyes narrowed. "What are you planning to do?" Orochimaru shrugged. "Like I've said my queen, I will tell you in do time but now, you must go back to your cell." He looked up at the guards. "Take her away!" The guards nodded and did as they were told.

"Yes sir, lord Orochimaru!"

* * *

Sasuke layed in his bed silently as Naruto got dressed for another date with Sakura. He frowned at the thought. "Naruto?" he asked. The blonde looked up as he buttoned his parents. "What?" Sasuke sat up with his eyes closed, thinking of the right words to say. "Why do you-" he bit his bottom lip. "Why do you care for this girl so much?" Naruto blinked in confusion for a moment. "Who? You mean Sakura? Who says that?" Sasuke shrugged. "No reason." Naruto sighed. "Fine," he groaned. "I'm been in love with Sakura since the second grade when she kissed me under the cherry blossom tree." The blonde retorted blushing.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and snorted. "Okay," he mumbled trying to push away the jealousy that was threatening to come out thick in his voice. "What if," he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What if Sakura was doing this as part of a plan to get back you for something you did to another? What would you do then?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Sasuke you're crazy if you think Sakura do something like that." He laughed half-heartedly. His blue eyes locked with Sasuke's, a small smile on his face. "Sas, I'm happy you're looking out for me. I thank you for that but, I can handle myself." Sasuke nodded knowingly. "But Naruto, promise me you'll be careful. I-I don't trust her." Naruto nodded. "And that's okay. You're just being a good friend. I'll be careful. I promise." Sasuke smiled. "Thanks." Naruto shook his head.

"No, Sasuke, thank you." The older boy smiled and pulled away. "Okay well I better go. If you like you can help my dad out with some chores." Sasuke gave him wary look. "I don't know. The last time I tried that I had a buch of bugs on me." Naruto held back the snicker. "Well, I'll see you later. Bye!" Sasuke waved to him back. "Bye…"

* * *

Naruto waited at the bowling alley again, this would only be the second date. After that he had to work. He pouted slightly at that. Even if he hated have to work at the bait shop he still had fun with his dad and _Sasuke_. After a few minutes more of waiting he sighed and looked at his watch. _She's late…why?_ **_"Neji, what are you doing? The plan isn't complete yet!" _**Naruto froze. Was that Sakura and Neji? He turned his head slightly to listen where their voices were coming from. **_"Come on Sakura you know you're getting impatient anyways," _**the blonde heard Neji say. He could hear the smirk in his voice. Naruto bit his lips and clenched his fist tightly. **_"You know you want me to kiss you, Sakura." _**

Something snapped in Naruto that made him see red. It was Neji. Neji planned this. It was all him. Naruto's breath began to come out in short gasps; his heart was racing rapidly in his chest.

He felt weak, a tingling numbness in his fingers. A sudden race of terror shot through his body and his chest hurt terribly. He was hyperventilating. Kiba soon walked out of the bowling alley to see Naruto on the ground. His brown eyes widened. "Naruto! Naruto, are you okay, man?" Kiba cursed under his breath. "Naruto, breathe man alright? Take slow steady breaths." The brunette told Naruto softly. The blonde tried to do as he was told but he was already going through a panick attack. "Naruto listen to me, you got to calm down."

He gritted his teeth and got out a brown paper bag. "Here, Naruto, breathe into this for me. Can you do that?" Naruto nodded, still breathing in short gasps. He took the bag and started to breathe into it in slow and steady breaths. Once he was okay again, he looked at Kiba and smiled. "Thanks Kiba, I owe you one." Kiba grinned at his friend toothily. "How about this you break up with that bitch and I'll buy you six bowls of ramen?" then his eyes widened when he realized what he said. "O-Or my sister can make it for you." He sighed in relief. That was a better offer. Naruto frowned slightly. "Sure but give me a little time to think before breaking up with Sakura. I don't know if it was true that she would cheat on me or not." Naruto glared at Kiba. "And she's not a bitch!" Kiba rolled his eyes. "Yes she is and you know it."

"She is not."

"Is too."

"Is not."

"Isn't."

"Is."

"Kiba."

"Naruto."

"We can do this all night, dude." The dog boy grinned. "I know." Naruto growled frustrated. "Then cut it out!" Kiba sighed. Why did his friend have to be so love-struck? "Naruto you are a lovesick, fool, you know that?" he scoffed. "C'mon, I'll take you home; I don't think you should continue with your date with Sakura if you need to think." Naruto nodded. "Fine." The blonde sighed. Why did Kiba have to be always, _always _right? It was annoying and sometimes very helpful. "Hey, Kiba?" The brunette looked at him from the side. "Hmm?" Naruto shuffled a little in his passenger seat. "Can I sleep over at your house? I don't feel like going home." Kiba frowned slightly. "Sure man, I don't mind and my sister doesn't mind either. You're always welcome to sleep over. You can borrow some of my pajama's too." Naruto nodded. "Okay, thanks Kiba."

"No problem, man, what are brother's for?" Naruto chuckled.

"We can do this all night, dude." The dog boy grinned. "I know." Naruto growled frustrated. "Then cut it out!" Kiba sighed. Why did his friend have to be so loves-truck? "Naruto you are a lovesick, fool, you know that?" he scoffed. "C'mon, I'll take you home; I don't think you should continue with your date with Sakura if you need to think." Naruto nodded. "Fine." The blonde sighed. Why did Kiba have to be always, _always _right? It was annoying and sometimes very helpful. "Hey, Kiba?" The brunette looked at him from the side. "Hmm?" Naruto shuffled a little in his passenger seat. "Can I sleep over at your house? I don't feel like going home." Kiba frowned slightly. "Sure man, I don't mind and my sister doesn't mind either. You're always welcome to sleep over. You can borrow some of my pajama's too." Naruto nodded. "Okay, thanks Kiba."

"No problem, man, what are brother's for?" Naruto chuckled.

"Kiba you're not my brother you know." Kiba grinned. "I know. I just like calling you my brother since we've been friends for like ever." The blonde smiled sleepily. "Since we were two." Kiba nodded. "That's right. Hey, go to sleep dude, I'll tell my sister to call your dad and let him know you're sleeping over my house tonight 'kay?" Naruto nodded his eyes drooping down, he was so tired. "'Kay…thanks Kiba…" Kiba reached a hand over to ruffle Naruto's blonde hair. "No problem…little bro." **_(1)_**

* * *

That evening, Minato and Sasuke were having dinner, when the house phone had rung. Minato quickly finished his last bite of Sasuke's well-made desert and went to the phone. "Hello?" he asked still chewing his food. "_Oh Minato, didn't anyone ever tell you not to chew with your mouth full?_" Minato smiled and swallowed his food. "Yes, my mother, and my wife. What is it, Hana?" he asked, gesturing Sasuke to give him more. He heard Hana sigh on the other end. "_Well, Kiba brought home Naruto and he told me to let you know that he's sleeping over for the night. I have clothes picked out for him other than that he can sleep in his boxers._" Minato frowned hearing the worry in her voice. "Hana is everything okay with Naruto?" he asked and Hana seemed to hesitate. "_Well, Kiba told me he had a panic attack at the bowling alley._"

The older blonde's blue eyes widened with fear. "Is he alright?" Hana chuckled softly. "_Yes, he's perfectly fine. He's sleeping with Akamaru's brother and sisters. It's so cute._" She squealed. "_Well I just wanted to let you know about that, though I am worried, Minato. Has he…has he been through something that caused this?_" Minato shook his head think about that himself. "Not that I know of. I'm sure he'll tell me tomorrow during work. He talks about his problems a lot when working." Hana yawned. "_Okay then, I'm going to bed now. I'll bring Naruto to school for you since I have to drive Kiba as well. Anyways, I'll see you in the morning, bye._" Minato smiled. "Okay, thank you, Hana. Good night." He heard another yawn. "_G'night._"

Sasuke looked at Minato worriedly. "Is everything alright, Major?" Minato looked up blinking in confusion for a moment. He smiled and nodded. "Yes, everything's alright, Sasuke. Naruto's just sleeping over at Kiba's tonight; he'll be back here tomorrow." Sasuke nodded. "Alright. Do you want anymore desert before I put it in the fridge?" Minato shook his head. "No, no I'm good with just this much. Anymore and Naruto would give me a scolding." He laughed. "Go to be Sasuke, I'll clean this up for you." Sasuke smiled. "Yes sir, thank you." Minato smiled.

"No problem."

* * *

Sasuke plopped down in his bed, thinking about Naruto. He hoped Naruto didn't find out about Neji like he and Kiba had to day. He frowned at the memory. The raven felt bad for Naruto. He knew he liked Sakura, he knew Naruto liked her a lot. But he also knew that she was a lying cheater. He slowly fell onto the pillow with his hands crossed behind his head, remembering just what happened at school.

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

Sasuke and Kiba were walking in the hall when suddenly they heard voices. They looked at each other quizzically. Then they took a peak to see who the voices had come from. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw Sakura kissing Neji. Anger slowly rose in his chest. His fist clenched tightly. Kiba peaked in from behind the corner also to see the two in a make out session. His eyes widened. "Shit, Naruto's going to be so heartbroken…" Sasuke nodded in agreement frowning. "What do we do?" he asked. Kiba shrugged. "There's only one thing to do. Wait until Naruto finds out the truth or try and tell him." Sasuke snorted. "I'll go with the second choice. And that's two things Kiba." The brunette rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up." Sasuke chuckled. "Come on let's go to class." Kiba nodded.

"Right!"

-**_End of_** **_Flashback_**-

* * *

A deep frown graced the Uchiha's face. He had to tell Naruto the truth if he didn't what else could his do? Neji nor Sakura were good for royalty. They may have been smart but they are not honest in anyway. Sasuke knew that, he knew that because he was the real prince behind the normality. He was Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure. After a few minutes of thinking, Sasuke had slowly begun to fall to sleep. _I hope I can comfort Naruto once he's back…I hope I can try telling him the truth._

* * *

_** ~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): Kiba is a year older than Naruto in this so when they were little, Naruto was two and Kiba was the same age only a year old. In other words Naruto was about to turn two. **_

_**Anyways, NaruSaku is almost over to stay tuned. Hope you like, no flames please! Bye!**_

_**Next Chapter 7: Don't Lie to Me!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	7. Chapter Seven: Don't Lie to Me!

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration:**Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_I don't own the song "_

_**Rating:**_ M for future and possible lemon (NaruSasu)_ ;) *wink, wink*_

_**Genre:**Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**NaruSasu, NaruSaku, NejiSaku, ShikaTema, slight ItaDei and SuiSasu in this chapter. :)_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:** 3,415_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

_**"Review"** _-Someone or _people _speaking in another room. ;) ;)

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 7: Don't Lie to Me!_**

* * *

The next day, Sasuke went to school, shy and quiet as he normally did when he had to go with or without Naruto. Today he had to go ride the bus alone since Naruto was going to be driven to school by Kiba's elder sister, Hana. As soon as he gotten to the entrance of the bus, Shizune happily greeted him. "Ah, hello sweetie, where's Naruto? He's usually with you." Sasuke smiled slightly. "He was driven to school with a friend and his older sister." Shizune nodded. "Ah, well since he's not here. How about you go sit with Suigetsu." She pointed to a boy with short white hair, pale skin, and dark purple eyes. He had that same toothy grinned that Kiba had only, everyone of his teeth were sharp and pointy. Sasuke nodded shyly and quickly moved to sit next to Suigetsu. "Um, hi," he started nervously. "Can I-whoa!" Again the bus jerked forward and he fell into Suigetsu's arms. "Hey are you okay…?"

"Satsuki," Sasuke said. "Satsuki Uzumaki." Suigetsu's eyes widened. "You're the girl I gave my seat to the first day you came here." Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, so glad you remembered." Suigetsu snorted. "So you're Uzumaki's cousin huh? Heard he was going out with Sakura Haruno." Sasuke frowned inwardly. He gave Suigetsu a fake smile. "Yeah, he really likes her." Suigetsu scoffed. "But she doesn't. Satsuki, listen, Sakura does whatever other people wants her to do. Why? Because she worships them. And Neji is the one she's madly in love with." He rolled his eyes. "Uzumaki's just to blind too see that." Sasuke snorted but nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right…" Suigetsu pondered for a moment. "Say, why don't you come over my house?" he suggested. "We could have some fun."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" Suigetsu blinked. "I mean you can come over and my video games with me and my friend Jugo." Sasuke blinked. "Video games? What're those?" The purple eyed boy's mouth dropped. "Are you serious?! You don't know what video games are?" Sasuke shook his head. "Never heard of such a thing." He replied. Suigetsu couldn't believe it. "Satsuki, you know nothing of video games do you?" Sasuke shook his head again. "Nothing." Suigetsu sighed. "Alright, come over my house, bring Naruto too. He owes me a rematch on Call of Duty: World at War." Sasuke's eyes widened. "World at war?" he asked. "Does that really happen?" Suigetsu blinked. "What? No, of course not, it's just a game, Sats."

"Why do you people insist on calling me "Sats" when my name is Satsuki?" Suigetsu chuckled. "It's a nickname for you. Would you rather me call you 'Kitten'?" Sasuke's eyes widened comically and he shook his head. "No, that's even more-more…" he couldn't find a good word to describe that nickname. "Terrible." He mumbled, snorted smartly.

The bus stopped once they had arrived at the school. Sasuke and Suigetsu continued their conversation as the walked into the medium sized building. Suigetsu flashed the raven a toothy grin. "Well, I'll see you in class I have to stop by my locker, Satsu-I mean, kitten." He said lean into Sasuke's face slightly, making the boy blush. Sasuke rolled his eyes and snorted. _He such a weirdo…_ He thought and went to his first period class.

* * *

"Do you think he knows now?" Gaara asked raising a thin red eyebrow at Neji and Sakura. The two were sitting together, Sakura on Neji's lap, with his strong arms wrapped firmly around her waist. Neji shrugged. "Don't know don't really care." He smirked. "Though it is an interesting question." Gaara rolled his eyes and said nothing after that. Hinata, however, snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You know, you two are the worst prince and princess ever." She growled. "Neji Naruto was your best friend and all you do now is try and make a fool out of him, though he doesn't realize it." The dark-haired girl frowned. "After his mother died too…" Neji glared. "What do you know you weren't there when it happened." Hinata sighed. "Yes, I was Neji, me and Gaara were. Sakura had just moved to Konoha because you father was a big company owner here and so is mine." Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I don't see your point, Mouse." Hinata glared. "I'm not that shy little girl you used to play around with, billboard brow. **_(1)_**" she shot back.

There was suddenly an omunious aura surrounding the group. Gaara shrunk down slightly in his seat. Those to can be very scary at times, even Hinata. "Girls, girls, please, don't you think you focus on homecoming than this silly little fight?" The red-head's older brother, Kankuro Sabaku said grinning nervously. The blonde haired girl next to him nodded in agreement. "Yeah! What do you say we go pick out our outfits for it? I can put it on hold for us until the eve of the dance." Sakura and Hinata took a moment to glare at each other before nodded at the blonde. "Fine." They grumbled. "But I'm not going to ride in the same car as her!" Hinata said and she looked at her friend with pleading silver eyes. "Can I go with you and Shikamaru, Temari? Please?" Sakura growled. "No fair! I wanted to go with Temari and Shikamaru!" Hinata and Sakura had begun another quarrel again. Temari sighed and looked over and the brunette next to her who was sleeping soundly. Her eye twitched and she smacked the boy upside the head. "Wake up, you lazy ass!" she growled.

"Temari…troublesome…sleepy…night." Temari raised an eyebrow. "Since when was I 'troublesome', Shikamaru?" she asked, a vein nearly popping out of her skull. "Shikamaru!" This time the boy did wake up to see his girlfriend glaring at him. "What?" he asked. Temari let out a heavy sigh. "Would you put in a compromise between those two?" she asked through gritted teeth. Shikamaru looked over the blonde's shoulder to see Hinata and Sakura going at it in another fight. "Just let Hinata come with us to the dance," he yawned. "It's just best if they're separated." Temari snorted. "Fine." She grumbled and turned to her friends. "Hey guys! Guys?" she asked blinking only to be ignored. She growled rubbed her temples. "GUYS!"

Hinata and Sakura looked over at Temari. "What?" they spat out in unison. Temari just sighed. "Hinata you're coming with us to the homecoming dance. I'm driving because I don't trust Shikamaru with my new car." She leaned down to whisper into Hinata's ear. "And because he's a lazy ass." Hinata smiled and chuckled at the comment. Temari was always so funny.

* * *

Itachi sighed as he sat on the cot in the prison cell. He wondered how Sasuke was doing though, he couldn't contact anyone. He stood up quickly ready for one of the guards to take him out and talk to Orochimaru. He blinked when he saw a short blonde man in a different guards' suit. The man had tan skin, long blonde hair and a sunny grin on his face. "He was followed by a red-head who had the same outfit on. "Who are and what do you want?" he asked his eyes narrowed. The blonde man hushed Itachi. "Be quiet Itachi do you want me to get caught?" The red-head snorted. "Deidara, you mean us. Does he want _us _to be caught?" The blonde, Deidara, pouted. "Shut up, Sasori." He hissed. "The red-head shrugged. "Whatever."

Mikoto walked up next to Itachi. "What are you both doing here? The plan for Itachi to escape failed." She said frowning. Deidara grinned. "Not really, my queen." He said. "We waited until Orochimaru was preoccupied with some kind of wedding preparations. It seems like he really wants to be king." Sasori sighed dramatically. "Poor girl…I feel bad for whom is going to be wedded to him." Itachi rolled his eyes. "How about we just get the hell out of here. Whatever wedding Orochimaru is planning can be discussed once we go to the Protection Program." He said then turned to his mother. "Mother, are you going to be okay alone?" The long-haired woman nodded. "Yes, I'll be fine you just get away from here safely. That's all I ask of you." Itachi nodded. "Yes mother."

Deidara and Sasori smiled. "Let's get out of here tonight alright? When everyone's sleeping." The blonde suggested and Sasori shook his head. "Dei, the security's heavier at night. The best time is now when security's not as heavy." Sasori said his eyebrow knitting in worry. Itachi sighed. "You know, I rather just stay here with my mother. Take Kakashi out of here." He ordered. "The man's probably worried sick about Sasuke." Deidara frowned. "But Itachi-"

"I'll be fine. I'm sure Itachi would want me to stay with mother than to leave her alone in a cell." He smiled softly at Deidara who blinked and blushed. "W-Well if that's what you want I guess we could find him. But if that perv does anything I'll rip him to pieces." Itachi chuckled. "You have my permission." Deidara grinned. "Thank you, bye, 'tachi!" Sasori gave a silent wave good-bye before slapping the hyper blonde upside the head.

"Be quiet, idiot!"

* * *

Naruto sighed as he walked into the house. He looked up and froze in his place. "Dad, what the hell-is that mom's old apron?" he asked feeling a heap of laughter building up in his chest. Minato puffed out his cheeks, a small tint of pink on his cheeks, and nodded. "Yes. I'm allowed to wear your mother's apron if I want to." The elder blonde snorted smartly. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Sasuke's teacher you how to cook?" Minato smiled brightly. "Yeah! He's teaching so I can go on this date with this woman I met when I went to go buy some food." He answered smiling dreamily. Naruto raised an eyebrow, frowning slightly. "What's her name? Does she have kids? Dad please tell I'm not going to be a brother. I like be an only child." The seventeen year old snorted. Minato sighed and chuckled. "Yes, she has a kid. Her name's Saki._**(2)**_ She reminds me a lot of your mother, Naruto. I hope you'll grow to like her and her son, Konohamaru." Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Just one thing." Minato blinked. "What?" he asked. Naruto pondered for a moment. "No PDA **_(3)_** in the house, and there _not _be a third child. Two kids are enough, three is just a crowd." He huffed. Minato shrugged. "If you say so."

Naruto walked up to his room and stopped for a moment. "Are they coming here?" he asked and Minato grinned. "Yeah, better get ready at least. You also have some work to do." Naruto frowned. He wasn't planning on working today. He shrugged. "Fine. Where's Sasuke?" he asked blinking in confusion. Minato smiled. "He's out with a friend. I think the boy's name was Suigetsu." Naruto felt his eye twitch. "You mean that bastard Hozuki?" His father nodded. "That's the one and hold off on the cruel language in front of Konohamaru, Naruto. He's the director's grandson too." Naruto's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, my bad, sorry dad." Minato just waved it off. "It's alright. Now do me a favor will you? Could you go get Sasuke for me? I still need him…" the man hung his head, a depressed cloud hanging over him. Naruto smiled, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Will do, dad, will do."

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he watched Suigetsu play the game. It was rather fun seeing the guy get angry everytime he'd lost against Sasuke. The purple-eyed boy glared heatedly at him. "What the hell is your secret?! You beat me at this five-ten-I think fifteen times already!" **_(4)_** He growled ready to pull his white hair out. Suigetsu stood up abruptly went over to Sasuke. He stumbled on one of the whires that connect the x-box 360 controllers to the actual thing. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Whoa!"

"Mmmph!" The lips met, Suigetsu's heart began pounding rapidly. He pulled away blushing. Sasuke was blushing too, but he turned away fully. "S-Sorry I didn't mean that." Sasuke shook his head. "N-No, it's alright." Suigetsu looked around his living room awkwardly. "Say, Satsuki, would you like to go to the homecoming dance with me? It'd be a lot of fun. I was planning on going with Tayuya but she doesn't really know I exsist…at all." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you make yourself exsist? If you like this girl then make yourself noticable." Suigetsu blinked. "You do want to go to the dance with me?" Sasuke smiled softly. "Suigetsu, your offer is nice but you like this other girl and I like-well-love someone myself. I think I rather go with him than someone else." Sasuke let out a laugh. Suigetsu looked at Sasuke skeptically. "Who do you like?" he asked. Sasuke blinked. "Huh?"

"Who do you like?" Suigetsu repeated.

"None of your buisness." Sasuke snorted.

"Is it Kiba Inuzuka?" Sasuke shook his head. "No." Suigetsu nodded pondering for another name. "Is it Neji Hyuuga? Shino Aburame? Or Shikamaru Nara?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "No, and who's Shino and Shikamaru?" Suigetsu waved it off. "They're friend's of mine. Friends that I might be going to the dance with if possible." Sasuke nodded. "Oh." Suigetsu let out a sigh then he smirked. "Let me guess, it's Naruto Uzumaki. You love Naruto Uzumaki." Sasuke's mouth dropped and his eyes widened. "How'd you-?"

"Jealousy gets to you a lot. And I see the way you two look at each other. I had him over one day and he complained about nearly kissing you." Sasuke frowned. "Complained?" Suigetsu nodded. "Yeah…that was before his date with Sakura though-or was it after?" he shrugged. "Anyways, I'm sure Naruto feels the same way about you just that he doesn't know that yet." Sasuke nodded shortly. "I guess you're right."

A minute later they heard the knock on the door. Suigetsu got up to answer it with Sasuke following behind. "Naruto! How ya doin'?" The boy asked smirking. Naruto crossed his arms. "I have to bring Satsuki home with me Suigetsu." Sasuke walked past Suigetsu waving good-bye to him before taking Naruto's hand. Suigetsu smirked to himself. _Now we know where he lives and who he loves._ He thought to himself. _I must tell Lord Orochimaru. **(5)**_

* * *

"How did it go?" Sasuke asked suddenly as they got closer to the house. Naruto looked at him confused. "Huh? You mean the date with Sakura?" Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, I heard from your father you had to stay over Kiba's." the raven frowned. "I got worried. Was everything okay?" Naruto flashed him a grin. "Don't worry, Satsuki, I'm fine! Better than fine…I'm-I'm wonderful." He lied. Sasuke could tell that was a straight out lie. "Don't lie to me, Naruto. A prince should lie to his friends..." _Nor must he lie to his loved ones. _Sasuke added in his head. Naruto shrugged. "Satsuki, I don't want to it's just…I think Sakura's been," Sasuke sighed. "Let me guess cheating on you? That does seem like the case, Naruto. She's never seemed like your type." Naruto huffed. "Well, tomorrow I'll break up with her and see if she put on an act. Or even better, I'll text her." He got out his phone and began to tell Sakura their relationship was over. "There." He sighed contently. "That's much better." Sasuke chuckled. "You're such a dobe."

"And you're a teme." The blonde teen smiled. "_My _teme." Sasuke blushed a deep scarlet red. "L-Let's go inside I think you dad needs my help with the food." Naruto nodded. "Yeah he can't cook for his life." He groaned. Sasuke rolled his eyes still blushing slightly as he rushed in the house.

* * *

Two hours later, after Minato had his friend over, Naruto and Sasuke had played with Konohamaru, which was they thought fun. Sasuke felt as if he didn't spend time with his friend. "Naruto?" The blonde looked over at him with sleepy cerulean blue eyes. "What?" he yawned stretch out his arms. "Can we go bowling again tomorrow? Just you and me?" _Maybe I could ask him to go to the dance with me. _Naruto frowned. "I can't I have to work at the bait shop tomorrow. Sorry, Sasuke."

"I've never worked before." Sasuke said looking at the blonde curiously. "Is that normal." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, kids like me have jobs. Some like it and well some don't." Sasuke's eyes brightened slightly. "Then I'll help you." Naruto shook his head. "You can't." Sasuke frowned. "Why not?"

"Because it's mine. You can't have what's mine!" he growled, looking at Sasuke angrily. Then his eyes softened when he saw the look of hurt in the raven's eyes. "Hey, how about this, if you want a job so badly, you can find one yourself. Okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Alright, good night, Naruto."

"…"

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): Yeah instead of Ino, Hinata and Sakura fight :D and my bad for not saying anything about the Sakura-bashing. It's only minor. ^^" I think.**_

_**2): My oc :D I have no choice so don't kill me. I didn't want to say he was going out with Kyuubi because that is for later chapters and no, Minato is NOT going to date Kyuubi at all. He's going to be with that specific oc, Kyuubi is for a different reason in later chapters. *snorts***_

_**3): PDA=Private Display of Affection XD Just incase you didn't know. **_

_**4): Sasuke and Suigetsu were play for hours, like as soon as they got to his (Suigetsu's) house to play with permission of Minato. :D**_

_**5): There's a twist for ya! It wasn't my intention at first but now I think it'll put the whole plot together, Suigetsu being one of Orochimaru's henchmen. *evil laugh* XD **_

_**But Sasuke, Minato, and Naruto don't know that yet so stay tuned for what's to come now. Oh and I TOLD YA SOOOOOO! :3 The story's different than the original Disney version. :D So hahaha! I'm awesome. Anyways, review! No flames please. I hope you liked this chapter! Bye!**_

_**Next Chapter 8: I'm Sorry**_

_**-YaoiTora :)**_


	8. Chapter Eight: I'm Sorry

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration:**Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_I don't own the song _

_**Rating:**_ _M for lemon coming soon, so **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!** _

_**Genre:**Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing:**__NaruSasu _

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:** 2,485_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 8: I'm Sorry_**

* * *

"Thank you, Neji for giving me this job." Sasuke said smiling at him. _I hate you! Bastard hands off me! _Neji gave Sasuke a flashy smile that made Sakura and another girl swoon over him. "It's no problem, Satsuki-chan." Sasuke's eye twitched. _Chan…? _"Anyways, my dad own this small little restaurant so, it's alright." Sasuke nodded. "Okay, so tell what I should do." Neji gestured him to follow the brunette into the kitchen.

"These are frozen yogurts machines." Neji said. "All you have to do is to put the cone under this and pull down the lever and swirl it around," he said making a forzen yogurt thing for himself. "And there you go." Sasuke nodded. _That seems easy… _"You'll do fine. All your friends will be there to support you." Sasukle smiled. "Thank you so-" Then suddenly Neji was gone. Sasuke snorted. "Much." He sighed. _Bastard…_

* * *

"Kiba! Cut it out!" Naruto said putting a hand in front of Kiba's video camera. The dog boy grinned. "Here he is folks," he announced to no one except his dog who barked. "The future homecoming king-errrm-prince I mean. Who is this handsome boy you ask?" Naruto glared at Kiba. "Will you go away I'm working." He said rolling his eyes. "This is Naruto Uzumaki! Secret identity Bait boy." He snickered. "So confident of his innate royalty, unafraid of handling whatever digusting creature-Hey!" Kiba's eyes widened as Naruto brought the bait to Kiba's camera. "Isn't that-? Not my camera! Naruto! Naruto!" Naruto took the bait away. "Then turned the damn thing off." Kiba shook his head. "Never!" he yelled out grinning. Naruto rolled his eyes. "This is my last day to get the "before" footage." Kiba explained. "The Prince and Princess vote is tomorrow."

"Well, then go shoot Neji or Gaara, Sakura or maybe Hinata." Kiba snorted. "Nah, I've got to much of them and most of it is Hinata and Sakura fighting." He shivered. "Those two are scary. I thought Hinata was shy." Naruto paused. "She was. Before Sakura moved here and started bullying her to death until she had finally come out of her shell of shyness and started fighting with Sakura."

Kiba shrugged. "Anyways, they pay me to film then. Well, Neji pays for Hinata considering his uncle and all that rich crap." Kiba stuck his tongue out like a five-year-old faking sickness. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Is that why you're doing this?" Kiba blinked. "What? The filming?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I'm the only senior guy in Konoha High who doesn't have a car. Well, the car I use is my sisters and she doesn't trust me well enough to drive myself to school on my own so I only use the car for purposes that benefit myself like driving to work." He grinned. Naruto nodded. "Ahh…I see."

"You really hate this Prince and Princess thing, don't you?" Kiba asked suddenly catching Naruto slightly off guard. The blonde shook his head. "I don't exactly hate it, Kiba. I just think it's shallow." He sighed. "Guys like, Neji or girls like Sakura and Hinata. All they can think about is clothes and how they look. They just want to make themselves look superior." Naruto continued. "I want to do something more in life, something good, like my dad." Kiba scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, he does sell some pretty good bait." Naruto nodded. "Right."

"Speaking of princesses, where's Satsuki?" Naruto shrugged. "How should I know?" then Kiba's cell started to ring. They looked at each other a moment in silence. Kiba's eyes widened. "I think I just found her."

* * *

"Come one! I've been waiting for, like, ten minutes!"

"I haven't got all day!"

"This isn't rocket science!" Sasuke struggled to get people's orders, as they yelled out at him angrily. Panic raced through his body. "Just a minute!" he yelled back as he tried to stop the yogurt from flowing. He gritted his teeth and curse inwardly. There were people outside waiting as well. Neji and Sakura sat in the front seat. Hinata and Gaara stood outside the car. "Come on, Neji, she's dying in there," Gaara said feeling sorry for Sasuke. "Help her out." Neji rolled his eyes and looked at Sakura. "You're absolutely right Gaara!" Sakura beamed and looked at the brunette next to her. "Tenten we should go in there." The girl smiled. "Oh Sakura, if only our pedicures were dry!" That earned them a glare from Gaara. Sakura pouted. "Fine," she said and turned to another boy.

"Sai! Could you do me a favor?" she asked batting her eyes. The boy raised a thin eyebrow. Sai looked like Satsuki only he was a boy (so was Satsuki though no one knows that yet) but he didn't care. He had straight raven hair, and equally matching eyes. Slightly paler skin and he wore very different clothes (ones that show his stomach!). The boy leaned down so that Sakura could tell him what to do. He nodded. "Yeah, yeah." Sai paused and whispered. "Wait how do I know if it's the right one or not?" Sakura gave him a look. "It's big, it's red, and you can't miss it." Sai went in as soon as Naruto and Kiba arrived.

A crowd of people started to get fed up with the long wait and began to leave. Kiba's eyes widened. "Naruto! Over there!" Naruto looked over to where Kiba pointed to see Sasuke. His blue eyes widened as he watched him fall over. They ran over to him. "Are you okay?" Kiba asked. Naruto bent down to Sasuke's level. "You said to get a job." Naruto nodded. "Yeah I said that but not this one! This job's for losers! Trust me I've had this one. The bait shops just a step up." He rolled his eyes. "Hey, Naruto, check this out." Kiba said. Naruto looked to see people laughing at, not him or Kiba, but Sasuke. Sasuke frowned. "What's going on?"

"Neji set you up. He invited all these people so that you could make a fool of yourself." Naruto replied, his bangs hanging over his eyes. Sasuke clenched his chest, where his necklace his mother gave him was under his shirt. He saw Naruto start to get up and open his mouth to say something but Sasuke stopped him. Naruto looked at the raven confused. "Satsuki…?"

"It's okay, Naruto, I'm not a fool. Neji can't make me what I am not." The boy smiled at his friend. "But Satsuki," Naruto began to protest. "We have to do something." Sasuke shook his head. "Doing something back won't solve anything. My mother, remember, she grew up a peasant," he whispered though he knew Kiba could hear. "Kids used to hurt her like this too though she kept her balance and didn't let her feelings get in her way. She turned the other cheek and went on her marry way. And that's what we'll do, Naruto, that's what Princes and Princesses do." Naruto huffed angrily.

"Fine." He grunted. Naruto and Kiba helped Sasuke up as the raven took off the hat that Neji had given him. Naruto grabbed a cone filled with frozen yogurt as Sasuke and Kiba started to walk out. Sasuke stopped infront of Neji give him a deadly glare. "Your father, the king of yogurts as you call him, would be very disappointed in you." He said his voice thick with venom. He gave his hat back to Neji and started going out. Naruto stopped abruptly as they past Sai, put the cone on his head, not even sparing him a look of anger, and whipped the yogurt off of his head onto the floor. _Che, eat that bastard. _He thought metally smirking to himself.

Sakura watched Sasuke, Naruto, and Kiba walk out the door as Sai ran to wash out his hair. Her emerald green eyes were wide with shock. "N-Naruto?" she asked. Naruto glared at her. "Sakura, we're done. You can be with Neji for all I care. Just _stay away from my cousin_ got it?" Sakura frowned but nodded anyway as Naruto made his way out of the café resturaunt. Sakura turned to Hinata and Tenten. "She can't be a princess!" she said in panic. Hinata and Tenten looked at each other. "Uh, Sakura, don't freak, but she kind of can." The dark-haired girl said. Tenten nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I've texted like ten times. Everyone thinks she's really cool." Hinata nodded and Sakura's frowned deepened. "Tomorrow, when the whole school votes for three Princesses and three princes. Satsuki could be one of the Princesses." Tenten and Hinata looked at each other. "And if Satsuki gets enough votes…plus Naruto…" Sakura shook her head. "Don't say it." She ordered. "She and Naruto could be come king and queen."

"If Naruto is voted for." Tenten said with an indifferent shrugged. Hinata nodded. "True." She agreed. "No! I and Neji are the king and queen. It's our destiny!" Sakura screamed angrily making everyone grow silent. "Well, it's kind of iffy now." Tenten pointed out. Hinata nodded in agreement. Sakura growled. "I rather eat carbs then to see them wear our crowns." She said. "We have to stop them-we have to stop Satsuki." Hinata sighed. "Sakura don't do something you'll regret." The pink haired girl glared. "I'll do as I please, Hinata. You stay out of it." Tenten stepped in front of Hinata. "How are we going to stop-err-Satsuki?" she asked.

Sakura smirked. "If she can never become princess she can never become queen right?" Tenten nodded. "I'm not sure where you're going with this." Sakura's smirk widened. "Grab your cell; we've got a lot of texting to do."

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto laughed as they swung on the chair-swing in the yard. "Yeah, my mom would be the hell out of people when they pick on her. She had a rebelious personality; of course that's how I got my temper." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke snorted. "What about your smarts, dobe? Did you think of that?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "I'm smart. I just tend to hide it. I've never been in the popular concept of school and this whole homecoming think is like a popularity contest for some people." Sasuke snorted. "Royalty and popularity are two different things, Naruto. Those people are just idiots." Naruto smirked. "You know, you get more normal everyday." Sasuke chuckled. "I'm around you and Kiba remember? I think I'm as normal as can be." The raven leaned back, slouching his shoulders as he looked up at the sky. "If Ino could see me right she'd be so," he laughed. "She'd give me a lecture of a lifetime." The other teen raised an eyebrow. "Who's Ino?"

"My clothes designer."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No. She's a close friend of mine. Her parents died when she was very young, younger than I was when my father died." Naruto frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." Sasuke smiled and shook his head. "It's okay. She learned how to sew from my mother and eventually started making my own clothes. At first she made clothes for Itachi with the help of another servant and then my own." Sasuke's eyes softened. "She was my best friend. And normally a prince or princess is never sure of who is a friend or not, but I'm sure with you, Naruto." The blonde smiled. "Well, I feel special." Sasuke grinned. "Well, Ino was the total opposite of you though you do have some similarities. You're loud, you have blonde hair, and blue eyes and, you're a great friend."

"Must be nice to be a king." Sasuke shrugged. "Actually, Naruto it's not all about the clothes and crowns. It's much more than that. My mother told me that my father never saw himself as a king. He saw himself as a father, brother, and friend to our kingdom." Sasuke smiled softly. "I hope to be like him." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "To be like a father, brother…" Sasuke shook his head. "No!" he laughed. "I hope to do something more with my life. Something…"

"Better with your life?" Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

"You know, you're different than I thought a prince would be." Sasuke shrugged. "Well, you haven't been doing the correct homework on Princes and princesses." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Hey, Sasuke?"

"Hmm?" the raven hummed his answer. "Would you…would you like to go to the dance with me?" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Huh? But won't they think it's weird?" Naruto shook his head. "Don't think about them, we're are just going as cousins, as friends." He smiled. Sasuke smiled back.

"Okay."

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Aaaaand we are done with that chapter. -_-" A little tip. Don't ask about the title. I had an intention to make this about Naruto's heart break but I decided to go with a scene from the movie instead. Anyways, the title would really be talking about Ino and how her parents died (Sasuke and Naruto's conversation) **_

_**Other than that, I will give you insight on more, the results for the voting, I guess will be soon. I don't know yet. But I'll will try. Anyways, review! No flames please. **_

_**Next Chapter 9: The Discovery**_

_**Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora :3**_


	9. Chapter Nine: The Discovery

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration: **Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_I don't own the song _

_**Rating:**_ _M for a reason folks. Don't like Don't read! The back button isn't going any where. -_-" Geeze... _

_**Genre: **Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing: **__NaruSasu, KibaHina(slightly), NejiTen(implied sorta) and minor GaaHina :)_

_**Warning: **Yaoi, cursing, oocness, and possible lemon. If you don't like please click the back button and find another story to read. If you like the following, enjoy. :D_

_**Words:** 4,795_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

_**Hi! Sorry for my delay on the story. ^^" I've been wanting really, really badly to make or continue other stories but right now focusing on this one and ending it would be my best bet right now before going on to others. I feel bad for not continuing some yet like "The Prince and the Thief, Twelve Days, Always, and um so on and so forth. :D I've been going at my completed stories and correcting whatever mistakes I had made in them. So forgive me and please don't kill me for the very long wait! Anyways, enjoy the story! :D**_

_**Also I wish all a Happy (late) SasuNaru Day :D **_

_**-Love YaoiTora :D**_

_**Bye! =3**_

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 9: The Discovery _**

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up to the blinding sun and the smell of freshly made pancakes** _(1) _**He propped himself on one elbow and looked over at Sasuke's bed. He blinked to rub the sleep out of his eyes. _Today's the day of the voting… Joy_Naruto thought with a groan. "Naruto! Get up and get dressed!" He heard his father call. Naruto glared at the door and got up, quickly undressing and dressing in his school uniform. He blinked for a moment. _Doesn't Sasuke wear a school uniform now? _He decided to leave his shirt unbotton and made sure his pants were bottoned and zipped up. "Hey dad wouldn't Sasuke have to…wear…a…girls' school…uh…" **_(2)_** His voice died when he saw Sasuke. "Well, it was my first day of school, Naruto." Sasuke said blushing slightly. "N-Now come one, stop staring, and let's go."

Naruto blinked out of his daze and shrugged. "Bye, dad." He muttered as he followed Sasuke out the door. The blonde ran slightly to catch up to the raven and subconsciously grabbed the boy's hand. Sasuke's eyes shot open and he looked up. "What?" Naruto shook his head. "Nothing I just wanted to hold your hand." Sasuke nodded, slightly. "Okay…"

They walked on the bus with a happy greet from Shizune. "Ah! Naruto! You're back!" Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I asked my friend's sister to drive me for a day. I'm alright now." He smiled. Shizune smiled back. "I'm glad now go get in your seat," she waved him off hurriedly. "Hurry, hurry!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him into his own seat, he sat down quickly, still holding the raven's hand; but when the bus jerked forward, Sasuke once again, fell over. "Whoa!" he yelled his eyes closing shut. He opened his eyes when he was caught effectively into Naruto's arms. Sasuke blushed. _Shit!_ He cursed. "You alright?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes, I'm okay."

Naruto flashed Sasuke a bright smile that made shivers go down his spine. "Ah, I r-really should get off o-of you huh?" Naruto just shrugged. "Fine with me," Sasuke, if it was possible, became redder than a tomato and tomato's were his favorite food. "…"

* * *

Orochimaru grinned as he took a badge and put it on his shoulder. "I will take this one and this one." He said, holding them up as he looked in the mirror at himself. "For bravery and honor." He heard some one grunt in the back of him. "Prince Itachi!" Ino exclaimed her eyes wide in surprise. "Wh-Where's Sasuke?" Itachi shook his head. "Not now Ino." He said softly. The blonde-haired girl frowned but nodded. "Ah! Prince Itachi, Mikoto, come in, come in, come in, we have a great deal to discuss. Do you think it's too much?" he asked smirking. "I want to look my best when I announce my engagement today."

Mikoto raised an elegant thin dark eyebrow. "Who could be so unfortunate as to be your bride, Orochimaru?" she asked, frowning. She had a feeling this was coming. "Well, my dear, queen," he turned around and grinned. His golden-yellow eyes looking straight at Mikoto. "She is standing right here in front of me." Mikoto's eyes widened and Ino gasped. "That ridiculous!" Itachi yelled. "Mother would never marry you!" Orochimaru snorted. "Of course, she wouldn't my boy." Itachi growled. "But when Sasuke will not know this." The long-haired man said waving his index finger from side to side. "He will see the annoucement, assume you are doing this to protect him, and come racing back to his mother's side to join you and Itachi in exile."

"The only one who should be in exile is you!" Ino yelled out angrily. Kakashi put his hands on the girl's shoulder. "Ino please." The blonde looked up at Kakashi frowning. "Bu-But Kakashi-" she gasped when a knife was thrown at them Kakashi had managed to dodge it to save Ino. "Orochimaru! You are not to kill my servants or I will not agree to this." Mikoto spoke up finally find her voice. Itachi's eyes widened. "Mother!" Mikoto looked at Itachi with determind eyes. "Itachi, I'm sorry but I won't let him do this to us." She closed her eyes and tried swallowing the lump in her throat that would've been a sob. "You're father was a strong man. You are the Prince of Sunagakure as well Itachi. You must be as strong as Sasuke." Tears started to brim her eyes. "Alright?" Itachi frowned but nodded anyways. "Your highness?" Ino asked, tears flowing down her face.

Orochimaru grinned in triumph. "Ino, my dear, would you like to make Mikoto's dress for him?" Ino shook her head. "No. I will only do so if the queen wants me to. I will not listen to a monster!" she said angrily. Mikoto sighed whipping the last of her tears. "Ino, please make me a wedding dress and have Kakashi help you with the men's wear." She swallowed again. "Please?" Ino nodded her head and bowed politely lifting her purple dress with her hands. "Yes, your majesty." She said and left the room with Kakashi following after her.

* * *

As Kakashi and Ino walked along the hallway of the castle, the silver haired guardian sighed loudly. "Ino please do us a big favor and don't yell at Orochimaru." Ino huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "What am I supposed to do, Kakashi? Sit and watch while the only family that's ever treated me like I belonged in the world suffer? Ha!" she laughed humorlessly. "No thank you." She shook her head. "Well, I myself don't want that for them but I'm sure that Sasuke won't find out and hopefully, hopefully, everything will be okay."

Ino nodded sighed softly. "I feel helpless." She muttered. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "I know you do Ino, I know, but you're only fifteen, don't people like Orochimaru get into your head, alright?" Ino nodded. "Okay, let's get this dress ready then…" Kakashi nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

"You know your majesty, that young girl right there could be executed if I so seek." Mikoto's eyes narrowed, still silent. "You wouldn't dare, Orochimaru. Ino has nothing to do with us except live here." Orochimaru raised an eyebrow at the queen. "I begged a differ, Mikoto." He said smirking. "Tayuya, Kidomaru, please do me a favor and do away with this girl Ino." The two guards, Tayuya, a young girl that seemed like Sasuke's age or older gave an evil smirk, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know my lord," Tayuya said. "She seems like a fighter should someone else other than me get her?" Orochimaru shrugged. "Ah, but Tayuya you're my best fighter in the Sound Four." Tayuya snorted in amusement. "I'm flattered Orochimaru." She bowed. "I'll take my leave and go get this girl for you. C'mon Kidomaru."

"Ah! Lord Orochimaru! We just got word from Suigetsu!" A voice yelled, the person revealing herself at the entrance of the room. Orochimaru gestured her over to him. "Kin, what does the letter say?" Kin gave Tayuya a malicious look. "Well, my lord, Suigetsu said he's found the prince!" Mikoto gasped. "No!" Itachi growled. _Damn it! _He cursed. "Mother don't worry I'm sure, the director's on this right now." Mikoto nodded still believing that Minato didn't fail. "What does it say?"

"W-Well, it just says I've found the prince nothing more." Kin said swallowing slight. "My lord do you think he's-" Orochimaru shook his head. "He's not going to betray us, Kin. That'll be the day." Orochimaru laughed. "Tayuya, Kidomaru, get the girl and watch over her and Kakashi." He turned to the other guards. "Kimimaro, Jirobu, take them back to their cell, and get me my make up team. I want to look good if I'm going to make this announcement." The guards nodded and bowed. "Yes, lord Orochimaru!"

* * *

-**_Flashback_**-

A loud roar of thunder resounded outside the hospital that Naruto Uzumaki and his father had currently been staying at with Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto's mother and Minato's wife. Her long red hair was hanging off the hospital bed as Naruto sat on Minato's lap, holding on to his mother's hand. "Minato?" the older blonde looked up at his wife to see her smiling softly. "Hey, I'll be alright, okay? You two are my strong boys, I love you always." Naruto nodded his head frantically. "Always mommy! Always!" the boy yelled squeezing Kushina's hand a little tighter than he intended. "Naruto, you're killing your mom's hand." Minato whispered watching his wife's hand turn blue.

Kushina smiled and Naruto let go of her hand. "S-Sorry mommy." Kushina chuckled. "It's alright, sweetheart. Hey can you promise mommy something?" Naruto looked up at his mom with his big cerulean blue eyes. "Yes mommy?" Kushina ruffled the boy's blonde hair. "Take care of your daddy for me, okay? Make sure he's not gonna get hurt." She winked at Minato who snorted unamused. "I will mommy! Anything for you!" Kushina nodded her eyes about to close. "M-Mommy?" Naruto asked then turned to Minato. "Daddy is mommy okay?" Minato studied his wife for a moment to see that she was only asleep he sighed in relief. "Yes, mommy's just sleeping now." Naruto grinned. "We'll get to see her tomorrow right dad-huh?" they looked at the heart monitor to see that there was nothing. "Daddy?" Naruto asked. "Mommy's sleeping right?" Minato frowned. "Uh, yeah."

"Then what's that thing doing? It's going to wake her up." The little boy huffed. "Mr. Namikaze?" A feminine voice called. Minato turned to see the doctor. "Errm, that would be me." He said. The doctor had a frown on her face. "I'm sorry to see but you wife is gone sir." She said sadly. Naruto shook his head. "No! Mommy's sleeping! Right daddy?" Naruto frowned at the look his daddy had on his face. "Daddy…?" Minato forced a smile on his face. "Naruto, mommy's well, she was very sick, kid, and well it was her time to go because of the sickness." Naruto frowned. "Oh…so mommy's not gonna wake up?" Minato shook his head. "No, Naruto, mommy's not going to wake up." He said sadly. "I'm sorry kid."

-**_End of Flashback_**-

* * *

Sasuke looked at Naruto pitifully as they walked off the bus. "I'm sure your mother was a very beautiful woman." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded smiling. "She was." He agreed. "But to her misfortune she was sick very often so she had to get to the hospital a lot of times. I'm just happy to be alive and well with no illness to bring me down." He smiled. "Anyways, what's your mother like?" Sasuke looked to the side. "My mother…maybe we should talk about this later." Naruto's eyes widen slightly. "Oh! Yeah, my bad…hehe." Sasuke hummed his answer as they walked towards the school building. "Yo Naruto! Satsuki!" a voice called. Naruto and Sasuke turned to see Kiba. "Hey Kiba." Naruto said flashing him a grin. Kiba grinned back jumping up and down. "This is it! The voting! HAHA! I hope Hinata's one of them. She's so pretty." The brunette sighed dreamily. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you ask her to the dance?" Kiba growled. "She's going with Gaara." He snorted. "Because Neji doesn't like me."

"Why?" Sasuke asked. Kiba sighed and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Neji…he was my best friend. After my mom died I started being antisocial and never really talked to anyone. Kiba was friends with Neji also, though they were rivals and fought over Hinata when she'd want to play princess with them. Neji would be voted the bad guy and Kiba would the handsome prince that saved Hinata's life." Naruto chuckled at the memory. "Then Neji started getting it the wrong way and well I think you can guess how that's going to end up." Sasuke nodded. "So, he basically started to make fun of you?" Naruto nodded. "Yeah somewhat." Kiba raised an eyebrow. "Naruto, Neji didn't take it the wrong way. He thought you didn't like him anymore. I tried my best to tell him that it wasn't true but he wouldn't listen. Then when Sakura came into the picture you came out of your antisocial shell and started talking to her. Neji-I think-got jealous and um started bullying you." Naruto blinked. _So, Neji's in love with me…_ The blonde snorted. "That can't be it." He mumbled aloud. Kiba and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What can't be it?" Naruto looked at the two. He shook his head and waved it off. "Nothing, nothing."

"Hey, where's everyone going?" Sasuke asked pointing to the people that were heading to the cafeteria. Kiba was about to answer but the principal's voice rang throughout the outside of the school. "Good morning, students," She said happily. "The votes for your three homecoming Princes and Princesses are in!" Sasuke's eyes widened. "Come on Naruto! Let's go! Kiba you too!" Naruto and Kiba laughed. "Okay you are way to in to this thing." Naruto mumbled as he was dragged by Sasuke in to the school.

Kiba followed with his camera in hand to film the princes and princesses. "I wonder," Kiba murmured out loud. Naruto looked at him oddly. "What?" he asked. "Doesn't the prince have to kiss the princess once there announced?" Naruto's eye twitched. "That's just ridiculous, Kiba." Naruto shook his head. Kiba shrugged. "Whatever you say."

"Now I'd like to announce the six winners." Tsunade said and the students quieted down. "And your three princesses are…" she opened an envelope. "Sakura Haruno!" she said grinning and clapping her hands as did the students. Sakura, wearing her school uniform **_(3) _**picked the bottom from the sides and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" she said smiling and then she sat down. Tsunade took the next envelope the teacher handed her. "Your first prince is," she paused for dramatic effect and raised an eyebrow. "Naruto Uzumaki!" _That's a new one. _She thought smirking. Naruto's eyes widened. "What?!" Kiba sighed and begged the heavens that they don't pick him. "Your second princess is Hinata Hyuuga!" The dog lover's eyes widened and pointed the camera at Hinata who blushed a deep shade of red and let the person put the crown of her. "Thank you." She said smiling. "Thank you."

Tsunade yawned tiredly. "Your second prince is Kiba Inuzuka and your third prince is Gaara Sabaku. Your third and final Princess is Satsuki Uzumaki." She announced them proudly smiling at the surprise looks Kiba, Gaara, and Satsuki (aka Sasuke) gave her. Sakura pouted. "But Neji was supposed to be my prince…" she muttered sadly. "Oh come off it, Sakura. I didn't want to be a prince anyways." Neji shrugged. Emerald orbs widened. "What? I thought…"

"You thought your, princess. I'm sorry but this game's over. I'm done." He said and stood up and walked away. Sakura looked at Hinata who sighed sadly. "He's moving. My uncle-which is his father-got a new job and is moving to Kirigakure." Sakura frowned. "Why?" Hinata rolled her eyes. "I just told you."

"No, I mean why did he break up with me…" Tears formed in her eyes. "Why?" Hinata sighed again. "Sakura you have a very think skull and I know you're very smart you can figure it out." She growled. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to ask someone to the dance." Gaara snorted. "Ask dog boy if you want I'm not jealous." He shrugged. Hinata smiled and gave Gaara a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." Gaara blinked a couple of times feel heat rush to his face. "That was not called for, Hinata." The girl smiled and went over to Kiba ignoring the death glare she was getting from Gaara. _**(4)**_

Kiba raised an eyebrow watching Hinata walk over towards him with a small smile on her face. "Hey Kiba." She started as she lifted her hand to tuck her hair under her ear. "I was wondering. Would you like to go to the dance with me?" Kiba's jaw dropped. "W-With me?" Hinata nodded. "Yes." Kiba was at a lost for words. "I-I-I-" Laughter could be heard from Naruto. The blonde wrapped an arm around the brunette and said, "He'd love to, Hinata." The dark haired girl smiled brightly. "Okay so see you then?" Kiba nodded his face beet red. Naruto smiled at Kiba. "Good job buddy." He praised patting Kiba on the head. "Sh-Shut up Naruto!"

The blonde broke down into a giggle fit. "I-I'm sorry Kiba. But hey! I'm glad I'm not the only prince now." He said. Kiba snorted. "Yeah…sure."

"WHAT?!" a loud shriek was heard from Sakura and Neji's table. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke looked over there and raised an eyebrow. "Why did that happen? Why did _she _get the third crown and you didn't, Tenten?" The brunette haired girl shrugged. "I don't know!" Sakura growled. She grabbed Tenten's wrist and dragged her outside the school cafeteria. "We texted everyone, Tenten, they should have voted for Hinata _not_ Satsuki." Tenten sighed. "I kn-"

"This is your entire fault!" Tenten's eyes widened. "What? How is this my fault?!" she asked glaring at her so-called friend. Sakura rolled her eyes. "If you were more popular you would be crowned princess as well." Tenten's jaw dropped then closed into a deep frown. "You know what, Sakura?" she asked as the girl walked away from her. "I don't need popularity. I have enough friends to go around." She continued mainly to herself. "Tenten?" Hinata called. Tenten turned around to see Hinata. "Oh, hi."

"Hey, you know, Neji has only a few days before he has to move. You can still ask him to the dance." Tenten laughed. "You really think he'll go out with me?" Hinata sighed. "Tenten, Sakura's a bitch and you know it. She doesn't care for you as a friend. Mainly you as much as anyone deserve to be a princess and you deserve a prince." She said her hand on the girl's back as she walked behind her. "Now, why don't you get that special prince before he leaves you?" Tenten swallowed the nervous lump in her throat. "F-Fine but if I chicken out you won't push me back in." Hinata shrugged. "Depends on what happens. Now go get him." And with that Hinata gave Tenten a gentle push forward before walking away and hiding to see how it goes.

* * *

"Alright, me being a prince is not normal. No way in hell is it normal!" Naruto said finally freaking out after the whole announcement registered into his head. Sasuke sighed. "Naruto cool it for a moment. Don't you think you're over react-" Sasuke was cut off when suddenly a high-pitched voice yelled Naruto's name. "Hey! Naruto!" Naruto blinked for a moment. "Sakura?" he asked. The pink haired girl smiled. "Yep! Me, me, me!" she chuckled. "Anyways, I was wondering," she stretched out her arms to make her breast look bigger which sickened Sasuke a little. "Would you like to go to the dance with me? Neji's moving and we did just break up so…"

"No." Sakura's eyes widened. "What? Why?" she whined. "He's going with me. That's why." Sasuke said glaring at hurt. _Yeah! Way to go Sas-err-Satsuki! I mean!_ He cheered himself on. Sakura snorted. "Well, then, tell me when this little thing doesn't work out." Naruto shook his head. "Yeah, I won't do that." He muttered. The blonde sighed. "You really think I could be a prince?" he asked. Sasuke smirked. "Well, why don't I show you." The raven grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to every place possible. They were to the community center, read to kids, tried on clothes (Sasuke tried on dresses and Naruto tried on suits), read stories to kids, even Naruto's little step brother, Konohamaru. As they got home Naruto fixed up his tie. "I feel silly."

"You feel silly?" Sasuke asked. "Look who's wearing the dress hear." Naruto laughed. "I could always let you borrow my sweat shirt to go over that ya'know. Sasuke shook his head. "Not needed. Thank you." Naruto puffed out his cheeks getting irritated with the book that kept falling off his head. "Do you really have to do this Sasuke?" The raven shook his head. "Nope." Naruto slumped his shoulders letting the book fall into his hands. "Then why am I doing this?"

"Because it looks funny." Naruto glared. "I hate you." Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment. "You do?" he asked. Naruto shook his head. "No, no, I mean "I hate you" as in you're my best friend." He grinned. Sasuke nodded smiling to his relief. "Ah, then I hate you too, and that suit makes you look ugly."

"It does?"

"No!" Sasuke laughed. "It makes you look handsome." he replied making the blonde blush. "Are you just saying that as you or Satsuki?" Sasuke shrugged. "Could be both. Depends on what you think." Naruto's blush deepened. "Oh." There was a small silence between the two. Then a suddenly question popped in Sasuke's mind. "Naruto?" he asked breaking the silence. "Hmmn?"

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Naruto looked at Sasuke like he'd grown five heads. "Yes, if your referring to Sakura. Then yes, yes I have." He nodded. Sasuke twiddled with his thumbs. "Then, have you," he paused shaking his head. "Never mind it's nothing." Naruto frowned. "Sasuke…"

"Naruto."

"Let me guess it's about that 'almost' first kiss we had before I went out for my date with Sakura?" Sasuke sighed and nodded. "Well, considering, I can't say for sure but it's quite obvious you're falling in love with me." Sasuke blushed as Naruto leaned in closer. "W-What made you think-Oh. Bastard." Naruto grinned. "And hey, don't worry because I'm,"

"What?"

"I'm in love with you too." Their eyes met Naruto leaned in closer towards Sasuke until his lips were locked onto the raven's. Naruto deepened the kiss by letting his tongue lick Sasuke's bottom lip asking for entrance. Sasuke eagerly complied, opening his mouth for Naruto. Their tongues danced. The kiss was interrupted by a loud scream. "GAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's eyes shot open and he pulled away from Sasuke. "K-Kiba?" he asked and got his answer with a wave. Then suddenly, Kiba fainted with a loud thud. "Kiba! Kiba, are you alright?" Hinata then came into view. "Hey, Hinata." Naruto said wave slightly. Hinata waved back. "What do you do to make Kiba faint?" Naruto looked at Sasuke who blushed. "Nothing." Hinata snorted. "Well, I have something urgent to tell you." Naruto blinked. "What is it?"

"Satsuki's secret is out! Th-The magazine! Suigetsu-gahhh! I'm blind! Are you guys done?" Kiba asked. Naruto felt his eye twitch. "Yes we're done. What do you mean secr-Oh no." Naruto's eyes widened. "Kiba just wanted to tell you that. I know about this already because my dad's part of it as well." Naruto nodded. "All I can tell you is to be careful."

"Wait a minute, what about Suigetsu?" Sasuke asked. "Oh, he's gone. I don't know how though but he just disappeared."

"Satsuki! Satsuki are you allri-" Minato came rushing into Naruto's room. "Hinata? What are you doing here? Kiba you too." Naruto waved them off. "Dad they're fine." Minato frowned. "They know?" Naruto and Sasuke nodded. "Sir, I know because my dad's part of the program." Hinata said. Sasuke bit his lip. "I kind of told Kiba. But he kept the secret, Minato." The blonde man sighed. "As long as they've kept the secret. It's all right. Now, I have a question to ask. Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"Have you made any enemies that might want to let your secret out?" he asked seriously. Sasuke pondered for a moment. Then his eyes widened. "Sakura Haruno and some girl named Tenten. And then there would be Suigetsu."

"Suigetsu? That boy you've been hanging out with?" Sasuke nodded. "Then that's not good." Naruto leaned forward. "Dad?" Minato shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Just think of this talk as if it never happened. Okay? But I need you guys to go to the homecoming dance together." Naruto nodded. "Right!"

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**1): Pancakes. Don't ask I didn't have any other food that popped into my head. :P**_

_**2): Crossdressing, I forgot to mention that too. My bad. ^^" But yeah after a while-it's not in the story-Sasuke (aka Satsuki) was required to wear a school uniform like other girls. I could try to draw what his school uniform-girl wise-would look like but I'm not that great of an artist when it comes to drawing. -_-"**_

_**3): They've had to wear school uniforms for awhile in this story. My bad for making it seem like they didn't Neji, in the first chapter, was well being like Chelsea from the movie. Besides that, Neji well, of course now you know why he's like that I do feel bad and to make it worse I'm a huge Neji Hyuuga fan. He's hilarious in the Naruto series. I love him. :D However, of course you should know that he's only like this to make the story work. :)**_

_**4): Yeah, minor GaaHina :)**_

_**5): Yeah I made Hinata's father apart of the Prince(ss) Protection Program. I'm sorry for the confusion. **_

_**Next Chapter 10: Orochimaru's Engagement?**_

_**I have to end this soon. -_-"**_

_**Whoop! Whoop! Sasuke and Naruto are now in love and NaruSasu. Again happy late SasuNaru day! :D Review no flames please by!**_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	10. Chapter Ten: Orochimaru's Engagement?

_**Description:** Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration: **Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating:**_ _M for a reason and guess what? It's a lemon! XD_

_**Genre: **Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing: **__NaruSasu, _

_**Warning: **Lemon! Lemon! Lemon! **LEMON!** :D Cursing (slightly), and OCCness. :D **YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **Click the back button while you can. =3_

_**Words:** 3,503_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

-**_Review_**- Flashback

_**Alright, this will be the second to last chapter. I'm sure I've gone nuts over this thing since I started. So, this is the eve before the dance. R&R and enjoy! :) **_

_**Bye!**_

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 10: Orochimaru's Engagement?_**

* * *

The next day at school, Tenten was in the library in need of a book. "Excuse me," She started. "We have to do a reading assignment for Spanish class do you have anything easy with lots of pictures?" she asked. The librarian rolled her eyes and took out a bin full of magazines. Tenten smiled. "Thank you!" she walked over to the nearest table and sat down. She picked out a magazine and started to look through it.

Her eyes widened. She looked at the picture that had what looked like Satsuki only _she _was a _he _and her _actual _name was, _Prince Sasuke Uchiha? _She asked herself and read through the article. "No way…" she muttered softly. _I have to tell Sakura-chan!_ She thought and quickly put the bin back where is was and went to check out the magazine.

* * *

"It's Namikaze," Minato said into the transmitter. "What's going on?" he asked. Director Sarutobi frowned slightly. "_General Orochimaru's announcement about his engagement to Mikoto Uchiha has popped up into several magazines so far._" He sighed. "_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't concerned._" He said. "_Though the story has been contained. Major Hyuuga managed to get some away from where Sasuke might come to._" Minato nodded as he listened. "She'd never agree to marry him." Sarutobi snorted. "_I never said she would. Though I have a suspicion that she did to save her servant Ino Yamanaka._" Minato blinked. "Sasuke's friend?"

"_Correct. I see you met her?_" Minato shook his head. "No sir, I've heard of her. Sasuke talked about her once with my son." The old man cleared his throat. "_Back to the subject, General Orochimaru's doing this to draw Sasuke out. I'm sure of that._" He continued. "_He knows Sasuke won't allow his mother to be force into a marriage even if Itachi's there with her._"

"Of course." Minato muttered to the director could hear. "_So, it's imperative that we keep this from Sasuke no matter what._" Minato nodded in agreement. "Yes, sir, I agree."

"_Oh, one more thing Major, has he made any enemies?_" Minato frowned. "Well, Sasuke did tell me that he has made some type of enemies. But I'm pretty sure that it's only bullying and teenage jealousy. However,"

"_What is it? Do you think that-?_"

"They'd want to reveal Sasuke's secret? Well, there's a yes and no to that. All, I know is that Sasuke has some very good people as friends as well. Major Hyuuga's daughter is with him too so I doubt that would happen."

"_I see, well, I'm counting on you, your son, and Hyuuga's daughter to help out on this. Good bye major._" Minato smiled. "Good bye, director, sir."

* * *

Sakura bounced up and down as she directed where the thrones for the homecoming king and queen were going to be. She knew even if it was her and Naruto or some one else, they'd have to kiss. It was a tradition and it didn't matter. "Let's put the thrones over there next to each other!" she chimed. "Or actually over there so the light is more on me and my king." She paused for a moment. "I know how about we put some lights up more. Maybe some pink?" The pinkette shook her head. "Hmm, we should hire a lighting designer." Temari who was next to Sakura, looked at her like she had grown three heads. "Sakura, the budget's gone what you see is what you get." Sakura pouted. "Fine, fine, I know! A follow spot just on me. Hot pink and golden." She sighed dreamily. "It's great to be queen."

"You're not queen yet," Temari said snorting smartly. "Satsuki could win and possibly Hina-"

"Can it, geek." Sakura ordered. "First off, I'm not a geek. Second, you're not the boss of me and I'm starting to doubt whether it was the right choice to vote for you or not." She growled angrily.

"Sakura-chan!" Tenten yelled walking into the gym. Sakura crossed her arms. "Don't call me that." Tenten rolled her eyes. "You lost that right when you lost your crown to Hinata." Again, the brunette rolled her eyes. "I really don't care about that now, look at this." Tenten said showing her the article she had found in the library. "Satsuki is not who she think she is. In fact, Satsuki is a boy in disguise of a girl! He's Prince Sasuke Uchiha of Sunagakure." She said. Sakura looked at the article. "It's in Spanish." She said. "What does it say?"

"I'm not really sure." Tenten said. "I've never been that good at Spanish." Sakura gave her a look. "What? Fine, I'll give it a try." She muttered. "It's about Sasuke and his sibling and mother." She said looking at the article. "One of them has fled the country and his brother and mother are in prison." Sakura smirked. "Perfect. This way Satsuki will back out for sure." She said. "Good work Tenten." The girl grinned. "Thanks Sakura!" Sakura grabbed Tenten's hand and continued. "Come on, I have a perfect plan."

* * *

They left the school and went to Naruto's house. They walked towards the house smirking evilly but was stopped by Minato. "Hey girls!" he greeted. Sakura and Tenten smiled. "Hey, Mr. Namikaze." Sakura greeted back. "Is Satsuki home?" Minato raised an eyebrow. "Maybe. What's up?" The girls blinked. "Up?" they asked. The blonde nodded. "Oh, we're just planning a little congrats on Naruto winning a spot as a prince. It was Satsuki's idea." She replied smiling. Tenten thanked the heavens that Sakura was a damn good liar. She couldn't lie for her life. Minato smiled back. "Oh. She's in her room. Go on in."

Sakura and Tenten complied and walked up to Sasuke's and Naruto's room. She crossed her arms of her chest and leaned against the door way. "Sunagakure. I've never heard such a thing." She smirked as Sasuke's eyes widened in the mirror. Sakura looked at Tenten. "Have you?" The brunette shook her head. "Nope." Sasuke turned around still holding the dress he had gotten for homecoming that was the last of his disguise. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said swallowing. Sakura rolled her eyes. "Please, we know all about your mother and your older brother who're in prison." Sasuke's eyes widened in fear. "What?" Sakura walked up to him and brush her hand against his face. "Poor prince. Did you hear he was hiding something?" she asked looking at Tenten over her shoulder. "You don't understand-"

"I under stand that you lied to us." Sakura inturrupted. Sasuke gritted his teeth. "Only to protect my family."

"From the paper bag?" Sasuke gave Tenten a look. "No." he sighed. "Look, I will give you a reward for keeping my secret." He said. Sakura's smirked widened. "We know you will, prince." Sasuke blinked. "You do?" The girl nodded. "And we already have it picked out." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "What is it? I don't understand."

"Drop out of homecoming. Turn in your crown as Princess Satsuki Uzumaki." Sakura said. "You're going to tell everyone that there is," she leaned up to his ear. "And only will be, Naruto's true homecoming queen, if he wins." Sasuke frowned. "Why are you back to Naruto so fast? You hurt him by being with Neji. So why?" Sakura stay silent. "My reason stays classified, prince." She replied. Sasuke sighed. "Fine, you can have my crown. But you can't have Hinata's she's no threat to you, Sakura." The pink-haired girl shrugged. "That's fine. Let Hinata have her crown. She can play princess for one night. She just won't look like one." She said and shoved the magazine into Sasuke's stomach and left. Sasuke looked up as the two girls left and glanced back down at the magazine where it was opened to the article. His eyes widened. "No…"

Five minutes after, Sakura and Tenten left Naruto came stomping in angrily. He stopped when his saw Sasuke near to tears. "Sasuke? What's wrong?" he asked. Sasuke looked up and bit his lip. "I have to go back." He said. Naruto blinked. "Huh? What do you mean? Back where?"

"My country." Naruto shook his head. "My dad's not going to let you leave. _I_ won't let you leave." Sasuke frowned. "General Orochimaru is forcing my mother into a marriage, Naruto. I can't," he shook his head. "I can't let that happen." He continued. "Besides he'll never know."

"But I know, Sasuke," Naruto persisted. "and I know I'm not going to let you leave either." _I'm not going to let you leave me. _"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. "You have to stay out of this." Naruto shook his head. "No." Sasuke frowned. "Naruto, I have a duty to my country!" he said his voice raising a little. "This is something you'll never understand." He said his bangs coming his eyes to hide the tears. "I love living here in Konoha but it's just a mere fairytale. If you think my life as a prince is a fairytale, it's not. It's reality." He voice cracked. "And falling in love…it shouldn't have happened." Naruto growled. He was fed up with this. The blonde crashed his lips onto Sasuke's, catching the young Uchiha off guard. After a few seconds he pulled away. "Don't say us falling for each other shouldn't have happened, Sasuke, because you are the best thing that's ever happened. You've taught me a lot about being a prince and I've taught you about being normal. It was tough but we came through. And we can come through this together, okay?" Sasuke forced a smile. "Alright but," Naruto looked at Sasuke confused. "But?"

"My country needs me." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, you're right. They _do_ need you. They need you to be strong for them; they need you to stay here in order to protect them. They need you to lead them as well, however, you can't do that if you're in jail with you brother and mother. Which is exactly where you'll end up if you go back to Sunagakure." Naruto shook his head. "There's no way I'm letting that happen." The wrapped his arms around Sasuke in a tight hug. _No way in hell am I going to let you put yourself through that…_

* * *

Soon after Sasuke and Naruto's conversation was over, Minato had informed the director about Sasuke wanting to go home. He'd said he's call Sasuke's guardian, Kakashi, and speak to him about the plan. "_Hola, this is Kakashi speaking, who is this?_" Director Sarutobi shook his head into the phone. "That's not important." He said. "All that matters is I'm am a friend of Prince Sasuke and he's about to make a grave mistake." Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "_My prince? What is this mistake he is about to make?_" he asked.

Sarutobi sighed. "He wants to go home." Kakashi's eyes widened. "_No! He mustn't! It's too dangerous!_" he exclaimed. Sarutobi nodded in agreement. "I know but I have a plan. I'm going to need you to listen very carefully." The silver-haired guardian nodded. "_I will do anything for the young prince. Anything._" Kakashi replied.

* * *

Naruto straddled Sasuke's hips pinning him down to Naruto's mattress. The blonde had captured the raven's lips in a demanding kiss. He pulled away after a minute to wipe away a tear that fell down Sasuke's face. "Sasuke, could you do me a favor?" Sasuke looked up curiously even though he had tears in his eyes. "What?" he asked hoarsely. "For starters, you'll have to get a dress you are-as my cousin-a princess after all. And I'll need a suit."

"Does it matter?" Sasuke asked raise a thin eyebrow. "I mean who know Sakura could've told everyone." Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, the principal, Tsunade, is my godmother though I call her grandma. She even knows what this is all about. She's okay with it too; it's for your safety." Sasuke nodded and tugged on Naruto's shirt. "I'll go with you, I'll stay with you until Friday night of the homecoming dance." He took a deep breath. "Let's just finish this."

Naruto smirked. "Gladly, your highness." He chuckled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled him down for another passionate kiss. Soon their clothes were stripped off of each other. Sasuke's face flushed crimson. "Nhg, Naruto what are you-?" Naruto flash him a smile. "It's alright I know what I'm doing." Sasuke propped himself on one elbow. "Are you sure?" he gulped. "I think it's a little early for this." Naruto blushed. "I-I guess it is maybe we should-"

"No! It's fine, let's do it. Might as well learn from the experienced right?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Sasuke sighed. "My guardian, who is also my teacher. I pretty much know about sex." The blonde tensed. "O-Oh." He swallowed. "Then I don't have to be slow now do I?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke snorted. "I'm not a girl, seriously I'm not." Naruto grinned. "I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking it." Sasuke huffed. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he replied attacking the nape of the ravens neck again and letting his hand slide down Sasuke's inner thigh. "We're not going back after this." He said looking into Sasuke's eyes after pulling away from Sasuke's neck. The raven nodded. "No going back. Together as lovers." Naruto nodded smiling. "Exactly."

Naruto reached a hand under the pillow; he searched for the bottle of lube he had kept secretly for this. Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking for?" he asked. Naruto grinned. "Lube." He chimed in a soft whisper. Sasuke blushed. "Pervert, I didn't think of going that far." Naruto pouted and faked hurt. "I'm not a pervert."

"Oh really?" Naruto's eye twitched. "Touché." He snorted. "Anyway, the lube will make you slick and will be easier to let-err-me in." Sasuke looked at him with a stoic experession on his face. "Naruto, I've had a sex-ed before. I maybe a prince but I do still need schooling." He pointed out. Naruto rolled his eyes. "Got'cha. You've said that already, just let me do this, 'kay?"

"Fine." Naruto put his hand to Sasuke's face. "Here suck." The raven blinked. "Huh?" Naruto smirked smuggedly. "I thought you knew this." Sasuke's already flushed face turned darker in a minute. "I do!"

"Shhhh!" Naruto hushed him. "Do you want my dad to wake up?" Sasuke shook his head vigorously. Naruto was glad that it didn't fly off. "Then be quiet and tell me if it hurts and I'll stop but first you have to be prepared." An eyebrow rose. "Prepared?" Naruto nodded. "Yes, Sasuke, I have to stretch you in order for us to have sex." The sixteen-year-old prince fell silent. He mouthed his reply his mouth making an "o" shape. Naruto still had his fingers in front of Sasuke's mouth waiting for the other teen to suck. Sasuke swallowed nervously before comply and sucking on the digits. The raven let out a throaty moan, closing his eyes in pleasure as Naruto's free hand wrapped around his hard-on and started to stroke it softly.

Sasuke stopped sucking on Naruto's fingers and glared at the blonde. "Keep doing that I won't be able to let you in me, dobe." Naruto chuckled. "There's a nickname I haven't heard in a while." Sasuke snorted. "Just shut up and fuck me." Naruto grunted still smirking. "Maybe not yet, I like teasing you." He said, swirling his wet fingers around Sasuke's puckered entrance. "Naruto…" Sasuke groaned. The blonde took the hint and entered the first finger inside Sasuke. "Ah!" Sasuke yelled pain shooting through him like a lightning bolt. Naruto looked at him worriedly. "You okay?" Sasuke nodded. "Y-Yeah, nhg, keep g-going." He said. Naruto nodded and added the second finger. Sasuke let out a cry in pain but all of the pain subsided into pleasure as Naruto started to move them in and out searching for the special spot.

Sasuke's eyes shot open as pleasure shot through him. The blonde looked smirking to himself. _I guess I found it. _He moaned out Naruto's name and the blonde kissed him passionately. "Naruto d-do that again." He said in a whisper. Naruto complied picking up his pace slightly hitting that spot with every thrust of his fingers. Sasuke moaned as Naruto captured his lips once again. Sasuke pulled back and looked at Naruto with lust filled eyes. "More…" he groaned out. Naruto nodded and took his fingers out of Sasuke and placed himself to the raven's entrance. "This is where need to tell me if it hurts Sasuke. I won't do it anymore afterwards." He whispered brush his thumb on his face as he cupped Sasuke's cheek. The raven caught Naruto off guard and plunged himself onto the blonde, making him groan in pain. "Sa-Sasuke what the hell-were you tr-trying to hurt yourself?" Sasuke scoffed. "Don't go easy on me, Naruto." he wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck after shifting a little and adjusting to the intrusion. "I'll be fine." Naruto scoffed. "You should be careful of what you ask, Prince." He said smirking evilly and started thrusting into Sasuke slowly then picking up his pace, hitting the raven's prostate with every thrust.

After awhile Sasuke was nearing his climax and so was Naruto. He gasped out Naruto name. Naruto grasped Sasuke's neglected member and started pumping as he thrusted into the raven. "Naruto, I'm going to-"

"Me too." Sasuke moaned digging his nails into Naruto's flesh. With one final thrust, the two came with a cry of each other's names. Naruto collapsed onto Sasuke breathing heavily. "Hey, don't fall sleep yet we still have to clean up." Sasuke groaned. "Joy." Naruto rolled his eyes and told Sasuke to go get a shower and that his dad was a heavy sleeper-_most _of the time. After Sasuke took his shower crawled in bed with Naruto, who decided not to take one. Sasuke rolled his eyes smiling. "I love you, you know that, Sasuke?" Naruto said suddenly his eyes falling closed. Sasuke nodded and kissed the blonde on the lips. "Yeah…" he whispered back. "I love you too."

_Naruto…_

* * *

_**~TBC~**_

* * *

_**Hmm, that was a nice ending. With a lemon too~ XD Hope you liked it, I think I did better with this than the one in my one-shot for NaruSasu Day (which is early-too early.) But other than that, I feel accomplished and I'm now going to work on the very last chapter! Then this is OVER! and "Hybrid" and other stories that I need to catch up on will be worked on. :) **_

_**Review! No flames please! Bye!**_

_**Next Chapter 11Final: The Homecoming Dance **_

_**-YaoiTora =3**_


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Homecoming Dance

_**Description:**__ Take a seventeen-year-old country boy, named Naruto Uzumaki from Konohagakure; and a sixteen-year-old Prince Sasuke Uchiha from a beautiful Kingdom of Sunagakure. When, Naruto's father, Minato Namikaze, has to keep Sasuke in hiding, Naruto is forced to deal with helping Sasuke be normal and not royal. What happens when Sasuke is forced to disguise as a girl and slowly falls in love with Naruto?_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Naruto, not the Princess Protection Program story line, and I don't own Demi Lovato's song Two Worlds Collide._

_**Inspiration: **__Two Worlds Collide, By Demi Lovato and the movie Princess Protection Program._

_**Rating:**__ Rated T for this chapter. =3_

_**Genre: **__Romance/Friendship_

_**Pairing: **__NaruSasu, KibaHina_

_**Warning: **__Shounen-ai, hugging, kissing, and OOCness.=3_

_**Words:**__ 3,262_

"Review"-Speaking

"_Review_"-Someone speaking on the phone or video chat (I hope you know what I mean)

_Review_ –Thoughts

**_Final chapter =3 Review no flames please! Enjoy!_**

* * *

~**_When Two Worlds Collide_**~

**_Chapter 11Final: The Homecoming Dance_**

* * *

The next morning Naruto woke up to Sasuke sleeping on his chest. He smiled softly remembering all of last night. The blonde let out a tired yawn as he propped himself on one elbow. _I'm going to miss him…a lot. _He sat up fully and stretched out his arms. His eyes widened in surprise. The blonde looked down to see Sasuke snuggling into his waist. A small tint of pink spead a crossed Naruto's face. _Oh brother… _he thought chuckling lightly. Trying not to wake Sasuke, Naruto slowly unwrapped his arms from his waist. He got up and kissed him on the forehead. "Mmn, Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a sleepy voice. Naruto flashed him a grin. "Good morning, sleeping beauty." He replied causing the raven to blush.

Sasuke sat up wincing. "Ow, why does my ass hurt?" Naruto laughed nervously and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Naruto…" he growled. "Well, you're not a virgin anymore," he said gulping. "And that's the aftermath of sex with two men." Sasuke blinked for a moment. "Oh…That makes since…" Naruto smiled. "Forgive me?" Sasuke nodded. "How can I not?" Naruto grinned and kissed Sasuke on the lips. "You're the best." The raven rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid of getting up now that you mentioned the pain in my butt was the aftermath of us having sex." Naruto shrugged. "I can give some pain meds if you like. I have some too." Sasuke nodded. "Okay."

Five minutes after, Sasuke had changed his mind and decided to deal with the pain. "Morning boys, did you have a nice night?" Naruto and Sasuke tensed. "W-What?" Naruto asked. Minato smiled. "Nothing!" He chimed snickering after words. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Ah, what's with him?" Naruto shrugged. "I have no clue."

"What'cha got there Naruto?" Minato asked catching the teen's attention. "Homecoming stuff. Hinata and Kiba are coming over." Minato nodded.

"Ah…"

* * *

Back at the castle, Kakashi Hatake had informed the Director's son, Asuma Sarutobi, about the plan to capture General Orochimaru. "Are you sure about this homecoming dance, señor Kakashi?" Asuma asked. The silver haired man smiled through his mask and nodded. "Absolutely." He sighed. "I feel, in one way, I'm betraying my queen," Kakashi continued. "However, for the good of Sunagakure, I thought you should know, general." Asuma smiled and layed a comforting hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You did the right thing by informing me, Kakashi." Asuma turned to his colleges. "Fuel the jet!" he yelled. He turned to his partner and wife, Kurenai Yuhi, and said. "Tell the pilot we'll be flying to Konohagakure."

Kurenai gave a small smile. She nodded and bowed her head slightly. "Yes, sir!" she replied turning towards the jet and telling the pilot, Ibiki Morino, to fly to Konohagakure.

* * *

Hinata twirled in her dress smiling and giggling as the boys watched. "You know, I didn't think of you much but," she turned to Sasuke. "You are difiantly a true prince and princess." Sasuke snorted. "Even though I feel a little insulted slightly, thank you." Hinata smiled. "I didn't think you'd have to disguise yourself as a girl though. Wouldn't it be better just to wear normal clothing as still be Satsuki Uzumaki?" she asked. Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but shook his head. "Good question though I don't have an answer for. But after this I'll be back wear men's clothing so I don't care at the moment." Hinata chuckled. "That's a good thing."

"Yeah!" Kiba chirped. "Hey you two done yet?" he asked. Hinata layed her hands on her hips. "What does it look like, Kiba?" she asked raising an eyebrow. The brunette turned his gaze to the side. "Well-"

"Okay we're done!" Hinata chimed happily. "Satsuki you look wonderful!" Sasuke smiled. "Thank you, Hinata." He said in Satsuki's voice. Hinata blinked. "Whoa you're a good actor." Sasuke snorted. "I'm not that good…" Hinata chuckled. "Modesty will get you no where. "Come on! Let's the boys see you!" This made Sasuke slightly nervous. "Sure…"

Sasuke walked out of the changing room with Hinata, his face flushed and cheeks puffed out. Hinata had gotten Sasuke a wig to help make him look more like a girl, though he looked like on already and managed to look and act like one-sort of. Naruto rolled his eyes as Kiba laughed at the not hilarious joke he was telling him. The blonde teen turned around to see Sasuke in a long dark blue dress with lace measuring from shoulder to shoulder. His hair was down to his shoulder because of the wig Hinata had gotten him. He wore black flats that he knew would hurt his feet, another reason to not want to wait to wear normal clothing.

Naruto seemed love-struck at the site of Sasuke in the dress. The light seemed to make his milky skin shine and his eyes sparkled. "So," Hinata's voice snapped his out of his daze. "What do you think?" she asked grinning. Kiba's laughter died as he opened his eyes to see Hinata in the same kind of dress only it didn't have another sleeve on her right side, the other sleeve was just a strap. She had a black belt that matched with her shoes. The dress was a sparkling light purple, nearly light as her eyes. Kiba had a pink tint on his face at the sight of her. He rubbed the back of his neck, a shy grin plastered on his face. "Well, you two look…"

"Beautiful." Naruto said completing Kiba's compliment. Sasuke and Hinata both blushed. "Thank you." They replied in unison. Sasuke smiled, blush still staining his pale face. "I'll remember this night, Naruto, always." Naruto snorted. "You say that like we're about to depart and never meet again." Sasuke shrugged. "It would seem likely. I don't think you'd want to give this life up for me." Naruto frowned slightly. "You have a brother right? Wouldn't he be in place of a coronation?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a moment. "My brother's a worthy candidate to a king that's certain but he has a love just like I have you. Though my lover is in a totally different world that I am." He said softly. _Maybe though, _Sasuke considered the idea. _Maybe Itachi could take my place as king of Sunagakure…_

"Hey are you guys done yet?" Kiba's sister, Hana said making the four of them jump out of their skin. "This shop closes soon and it's getting late." She continued. "Kiba, behave and don't be a pervert." Kiba gaped at his sister. "I am _not _a pervert!" he growled and Hana burst in a fit of giggles. "Bitch…" Hana narrowed her eyes. "What was that?" Kiba blinked at her innocently smiling. "Nothing!" he chimed and Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata laughed.

"So, what do you think, dad?" Minato pondered for a moment. "I think we have a problem," he said grinning. "I may have to stop calling you 'kid'" He blinked when his communicator started to ring. He ruffed Naruto's hair. "All right I have to take this you guy going to be okay?" Naruto nodded. "We'll be fine dad." He answered. "Go ahead."

"You sure?" he asked. Naruto scoffed. "Of course I am dad we're not kids." The older man rolled his eyes. "Okay you have a good time." He (Minato) replied, giving a small wave to Hinata, Hana, and Kiba before walking out side and taking his call. Hana gave a bright smile. "Alright, my work is done here. Naruto, Kiba, lead your princesses away and sweep them off their feet." She said with a wink making Kiba and Naruto blush. "Sh-Shut up Hana." They said in unison. Hinata and Sasuke rolled their eyes and grabbed their dates' hands. "Come on you two let's go the dance starts in ten minutes!"

"Hinata do have your masks." Naruto asked. The girl nodded. "Yeah purple for me and blue for Sasuke." Naruto nodded. _I wonder if this guy who is after Sasuke expects him to wear a tux. _He thought. _Then I could…nah it wouldn't work…would it? _He shrugged it off and gave Sasuke his mask. They walked off the bus with others with their dates. Sakura saw this and raised an eyebrow. _Masks? _She thought angrily. _They didn't say anything about masks. _She scowled and started out of the car. "Neji you're the best!" Sakura heard Tenten say and glared. She closed the door was she was out the car. She was suddenly jerked back when her dress got stuck in the door. She puffed out her cheeks and ripped the dress out of the door not caring if it was torn.

Sakura looked around for Naruto. She wanted to ask him to dance. She gasped once she found him dancing with his so-called 'cousin'. Sakura growled but the regained her composure as she walked up to Naruto. "Hey," she said tapping her finger on the blonde's should. Naruto spared a glance at her and replied, "Hi." Sakura shyly blushed and tucked her hair under her ear. "Would you like to dance with me?" Naruto and Sasuke stopped dancing; the blonde seemed to put on a glare. "No. Sakura we're done."

"But Naruto you're making a big mistake!" Naruto laughed. "Really? Am I? I really don't think I am. Yes, I've wanted what we had since the second grade, but now I realize that I made a mistake. I may be a prince to night but I'll always be bait boy." He grinned. "And I'm proud of it." Sakura huffed and walked away stumbling in her heels. "I think you did the right thing." Naruto nodded with a sigh. "I know I'm relieved. Shall we finish what we've started before they announce the king and queen of homecoming?" Sasuke nodded. "Yes." He replied taking Naruto's hand once again. "Naruto, Satsuki?" The turned to see Hinata smiling. "Yeah, Hinata?" Naruto asked. "I just wanted to say thank you for making feel beautiful. And thanks for not calling me 'mouse'" Naruto snickered. "No problem. Though I think 'Mouse' is a cute nickname for you." Hinata rolled her eyes. "Shut up and dance." She said dragging Kiba away from them to dance with him.

* * *

Outside the school campus, General Orochimaru walked with is guards towards the school. "Ah! There you are!" Sakura yelled angrily walking over to the long-haired General. "You're late!" she growled. Orochimaru raised an eyebrow. "You don't understand miss I'm the-" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Security. I know. And what's with the uniforms? No one wearing berets this year. Just stay here and make sure no one gets into the dance, unless they're students of Konohagakure, got it?" Orochimaru gave Sakura a lost look, stopping one of his men; he smiled and agreed with her. "Yes, enjoy your evening." Sakura smiled and walked back into the gym.

"Alright everyone we are about to announce the winners." The principal, Tsunade said with a smile as Orochimaru walked into the gym after Sakura, he spotted Naruto who he noticed was taking to a young girl in blue. He smirked evilly when he thought Naruto could be perfect bait to lead Sasuke out of the perimeter. "Come now, prince, and no harm will be done to you friends." He said and Naruto followed, knowing this was a crazy, dangerous, and brave plan but he braced himself for the worst. "Can I have you attention please?" Tsunade called, gaining everyone's attention. "I am about to announce the king and queen of Konohagakure High School. And the winners are…" she paused in suspense. "Naruto and Satsuki Uzumaki." Sasuke took of his mask and walked on stage and took the crown. "Thank you." He said smiling. "I know I'm not the only one who one this but I just wanted to say I've learned a lot here and I've learned, most importantly, about friendship, trust loyalty." _And love… _He added in his head. "The person who taught me this is my cousin, Naruto Uzumaki." He looked around the room, whispers and murmurs spread around the room. Sasuke frowned. "Naruto where are you?" he muttered. Tsunade put a hand on Sasuke's should. "Go find him. I'll save his crown." Sasuke nodded then stopped. "Actually, give my crown to somebody else. My and Naruto's, give them to Hinata Hyuuga and Kiba Inuzuka for me please?" Tsunade looked at Sasuke with surprise then her brown eyes softened and she nodded. "I will." Sasuke smiled. "Thank you."

Hinata walked up to Sasuke and launched at him. "Thank you! That was so generous of you!" She said smiling. Kiba nodded. "Yeah, thanks." Sasuke smiled. "You deserve it." He replied. "I have to find Naruto." he said leaving the gym quickly. "Yo! Satsuki!" Kiba yelled. Sasuke turned his attention to the brunette. "What is it?" Kiba handed him a tux. "Change into that. I don't think you need to be a girl now anymore." He said. Sasuke nodded and took the clothes. "Thanks." He said and went to the bathroom to change. Once he was comfortable in his "newer" clothing, Sasuke went to find Naruto ripping the stupid wig off his head. His eyes widened when he saw Orochimaru with Naruto. "General Orochimaru!" he yelled. The raven-haired general smirked. "Well, it appears everyone wants to be a prince." Naruto cursed under his breath. "Sasuke…"

"Unfortunately," Orochimaru continued. "This is over." Naruto looked at Sasuke disbelievingly. "What are you doing, Sasuke? The plan was working perfectly." Sasuke shot the blonde a glare. "Naruto this is your fight, it's mine! You have to stay out of this." Naruto shook his head. "Don't do this Sasu-"

"Enough!" Orochimaru inturrupted silencing him. "As the prince said, it was a very brave plan but this is not your fight it is his." Naruto glared as Sasuke walked over to Orochimaru as the jet's door opened. "General Orochimaru." Minato said smirking. Golden-yellow orbs widened. "What is the meaning of this?" Kurenai snorted. "Well it's nice see you as well." Asuma stepped in next to Kurenai. "You are interfering with official business of the sovereign land of Sunagakure." Minato snorted in amusement. "Maybe this will fly in you country," he continued the speech. "But, here, it's called kidnapping." Kurenai nodded in agreement. "We're turning you over to the international authorities." She said and Orochimaru began to run away. Asuma gritted his teeth. "Get him!" he ordered. Minato shook his head at the other officers. "No, let me." His smirk widened. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said and ran after Orochimaru, managing to stop him by tackling him. "How does it feel to be brought to justice by a seventeen-year-old boy?" Orochimaru winced in pain.

"Not so hot."

Sasuke launched at Naruto, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "I can't believe you did that for me, Dobe!" He exclaimed tears falling down at a rapid. Naruto smiled, brushing his thumb under Sasuke's eye to whip the tears that were ready to fall again. "Hey, that's what princes and princesses do," Naruto replied. "They do it for each other." Sasuke swallowed. "You are a true prince now Naruto." he said. Naruto blinked for a moment. "Hey, who won?" Sasuke sniffled. "Me and you but I gave the crowns to Kiba and Hinata." Naruto sighed in relief. "Thank goodness. I don't feel like wearing a crown." He said. They turned to see a struggling Orochimaru. Naruto's face brightened. "You got him?" Sasuke asked. Minato gave Naruto a look that made him cringe. "I'm in _so _much trouble." He muttered biting his lip as he walked over to his father.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Minato asked. Naruto laughed nervously rubbing the back of his neck. "I was think I was perfect bait. You know, bait boy? Hehe." Minato shook his head and rolled his eyes. "I could've lost you." He said. "I don't know why you couldn't just come to me."

"Dad you would've let me do it and I did it because I love Sasuke." Minato smiled. "I know," he said. "That was clearly obvious from the beginning." Naruto gave his dad a weary look. "Jerk."

"You're just lucky I was here." Minato went on ignoring his nickname. "You're always there for me, dad, you rescue princesses and princes that are in trouble." He shrugged. "That's what you do." Minato grinned. "You and me, kid."

"You and me, dad."

* * *

_**~Epilogue~**_

"I present to you, King Sasuke Uchiha, of Sunagakure." The preacher announced putting the crown on the young raven's head. Sasuke smiled walking down the aisle with Naruto by his side. "Long live King Sasuke!" Kiba and Hinata yelled happily. Naruto and Sasuke joined hands. "Long live King Sasuke!" the crowd yelled after Hinata and Kiba, cheering and clapping their hands.

"Ah! You must be Naruto, the boy my son is in love with!" Mikoto Uchiha greeted Naruto happily. "You look so handsome." She turned to Itachi. "Doesn't he?" The older prince snorted. "Whatever." Mikoto put her hands on her hips. "Naruto, are you willing to live here with Sasuke?" The blonde nodded. "Yes, I am." Mikoto smiled. "Then you are welcomed. Minato are you okay with this?" Minato sighed. "I am as long as you are." Mikoto grinned. "You may stay as well, become a royal guard in favor of my son and Naruto." Minato grinned.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer."

_You had your dreams, I had mine_

_You had your fears, I was fine_

_You showed me what I couldn't find_

_When two different worlds collide _

_When two different worlds collide_

**_THE END! :D_**

* * *

_**Well, that's the final chapter with an epilogue. I'm gonna put up a short epilogue (that is if it turns out short) with the lyrics to the song b/c I'm bored and I kind of wanted this to be a song-fic sort of. So, Review! No flames please. Bye!**_

_**-YaoiTora**_


End file.
